La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie
by Marjo76
Summary: Défaite de Voldemort, procès animé, Magie qui explose, arrivée du futur, sentiments doux-amers... tout cela se passera pendant mes septièmes années à Poudlard et je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises... POV Harry, DMHP, time travel, Mpreg.
1. Prologue ou la mort d'un Mage Noir

Coucou ^^,

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic. Elle est déjà totalement écrite et ne comportera que 7 chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue ^^.

**Titre :** La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples :** DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres :** Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting :** M pour lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages openoffice qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Soeur ;).

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.<span>

Prologue : La mort d'un Mage Noir.

Voilà déjà quelques mois, j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Par un curieux sort du destin, à ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose à laquelle je ne se serais jamais douté. Ce jour-là, je m'y été attendu toute ma vie depuis que je suis entré dans le monde des Sorciers. J'étais donc prêt... ou mais prêt à quoi ? A ce carnage qui avait vu mourir des centaines de personnes que j'avais connues et aimées ? Ces inconnus qui m'avaient aidé dans ma quête ? Ou bien ceux qui étaient dans le mauvais camp et que nous avons été dans l'obligation d'exterminer pour ne pas nous faire exterminer, à notre tour ?

Cependant, là n'est pas le plus effrayant dans ce que j'ai découvert, ce jour-là. Non, loin de là même. Si j'ai eu la force nécessaire pour tuer le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, dixit certains, ce n'est pas de ma propre grâce... ou si peu.

Quand j'ai vu Voldemort s'en prendre à mes amis, je me suis mis en colère et ma Magie a commencé à se libérer, m'entourant d'un halo de lumière, verte-dorée. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le pire, car, pour protéger mes amis, je ferais tout ! Seulement voilà, en ayant sûrement assez que mes pouvoirs ne soient pas à leur maximum, il a continué en s'en prenant à tous les gens autour de lui... dont Malfoy junior faisait parti. Et voici le hic... Lorsque j'ai aperçu ce trait de lumière verte aller droit vers le blond, je n'ai plus pu me contrôler. Ma Magie s'est totalement déchaînée. Envoyant de-ci, de-là, des coups de vent empli de pouvoirs purs dans tous les sens. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire que me regarder tuer cet être qui n'avait plus rien d'un homme, sauf la prétention.

Après cette mort utile à la sûreté du monde magique, une dernière fois, mes yeux se sont posés sur le blond, que j'ai vu les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de peur. Ce fut la dernière chose que j'aperçus avant de m'évanouir du trop plein de Magie utilisé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche ^^. Mais pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter, en particulier pour un aussi petit prologue, je mets le premier chapitre aussi, en même temps ^^.<strong>


	2. Le réveil et les nouveaux sentiments

Hello ^^,

Comme promis, le premier chapitre de ma fic ^^.

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Le réveil et les nouveaux sentiments.

Je ne sais pas après combien de jours je me réveillais de ce trou noir, mais je finis tout de même par ouvrir les yeux sur une pièce que j'avais vu des dizaines de fois par an et qui pourtant me semblait toujours aussi éblouissante et dont l'odeur m'insupportait toujours autant. J'attrapais mes lunettes alors que j'entendis un « Harry » retentissant. Après avoir enfilé ce qui me servait depuis des années, mais qui en cet instant était plus ou moins ébréché, je me tournais avec une difficulté renversante vers la voix, que je reconnaissais comme celle de ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis là, Mione, répondis-je difficilement.

-Je sais, et j'en suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais comme nous avons eu peur de te perdre ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-C'est rien Mione, je suis vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Lui souris-je doucement.

-Oui...

-Et si tu nous disais comment tu as fait, maintenant ? Demanda Ron, à brûle pourpoint.

-Je... je n'arrivais plus... à me contrôler...

-Comment ça ?

-J'étais si en colère... contre Lui... Il... a voulu s'en prendre à Malfoy et... je... ma Magie s'est... elle s'est... elle a comme explosé en moi... de haine envers Lui... et je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler... je me suis vu Le tuer, mais je n'arrivais plus à rien...

-Tu... Harry, commença Hermione, tu veux dire que la raison pour laquelle tu as réussi à Le... tuer, c'est parce qu'Il a attaqué... Malfoy ?

-Oui... je ne... comprends rien..., avouais-je.

-C'est pourtant évident..., répliqua Mione, alors que Ron avait un teint verdâtre, ressens-tu encore quoique ce soit pour Ginny ? Autres que des sentiments d'affection fraternels ?

-Je...

Après cette réflexion, je me concentrais sur ce que je ressentais auparavant pour la rouquine. Avant, mon coeur tressautait de joie rien qu'à sa pensée et pourtant, en cet instant, rien ne se passait. Je ne ressentais rien...

-Je... ne ressens rien...

-Maintenant, concentre-toi sur Malfoy et dis-moi ce que tu ressens ?

-Mione, t'es dingue ! S'écria Ron. Il ne peut pas avoir de telles pensées pour... pour la Fouine ! C'est impossible ! Dis le lui Harry !

N'écoutant que d'une oreille mon meilleur ami, je me concentrais à présent sur ce blond qui m'avait tant de fois énervé. Ce blond à qui j'avais refusé ma main en première année. Ce blond qui m'insultait toujours quand on se croisait. Ce blond qui m'avait fait avoir tant de retenues avec mon prof honnis qui est, je ne l'appris que plus tard, son parrain. Ce blond qui m'avait inconsciemment rendu mes forces quand je n'allais pas bien, en appuyant toujours là où ça fait mal, de sorte que maintenant, je n'avais plus cette douleur lorsqu'il m'envoyait ses piques. Ce blond qui s'était tant embelli depuis notre première rencontre, durant laquelle, déjà, il était comme un ange des glaces descendu du ciel. Et enfin, je revis ce blond sur le champ de bataille, près à se faire tuer, la peur marquée sur son visage angélique.

Mon coeur, face à toutes ses pensées, tambourina dans ma poitrine, de sorte que l'électrocardiogramme se mit à faire des embardés, alors que ma Magie m'entourait en un halo de la même couleur que sur le champ de bataille, faisant rire ma meilleure amie alors que Ron était devenu blanc.

-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, répondit Hermione, dont les larmes de précédemment avaient séchées pour se transformer en larmes de rire.

-Je... je l'aime... dis-je confus.

-Oui, 'Ry, tu l'aimes.

-Mais... mais c'est impossible... je... je ne suis pas...

-Gay ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Oui... je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons.

-Et bien, dis-toi que « le coeur a ses raisons, que la Raison ignore ».

-Tu joues les philosophes ? Répliqua Ron, d'une voix faible, toujours pas remis du choc.

-Tu connais ce mot ? Ironisa sa petite-amie.

-Humpf !

-Sinon, 'Ry, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, l'homosexualité dans notre monde est plus fréquent que ce que tu penses. Pour te donner un exemple concret, Dumbledore est lui-même gay... Il était amoureux de Geller Grindelwald jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un dangereux Mage Noir... non, en fait, je crois qu'il est encore amoureux de lui, à bien y songer. Enfin bref... et il n'y a pas que lui ! Dans Poudlard, il y a plein de couples homosexuels. Tu as déjà Zabini et Nott, ensuite, Dean et Seamus, Padma et Hannah...

-Dean et... Seam' sont ensemble ? S'étrangla le rouquin.

-Et oui... Et sinon, au niveau des profs...

-Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Hurla Ron.

-... je disais donc, au niveau des profs, il y a Snape et Rem' qui sont ensemble.

-Je ne... savais pas... avouais-je.

-Ah, M Potter, vous êtes réveillé, dit Mrs Pomfresh en arrivant. M Weasley, je vous prierai de ne plus crier de cette manière dans mon infirmerie à l'avenir. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-Ou... oui madame !

-Bien... bon, maintenant, M Potter, je veux que vous preniez ses deux potions. Celle-ci, commença-t-elle en me montrant une fiole violette, est pour vos différentes fractures, et celle-ci, continua-t-elle en me montrant cette fois une fiole jaune, c'est pour vos plaies. Je vous laisserai sortir demain, si tout va bien aujourd'hui.

-Euh... combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? Demandais-je après le départ de l'infirmière et avoir avalé les deux potions infectes.

-Une semaine, le temps que ta Magie s'apaise.

Les quelques heures qui ont suivies, nous les avons passées à parler. De la guerre, des morts, des nouveaux couples que la guerre avait révélés, de nos amis... Nous avons parlé pendant tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne et dise à mes amis qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir.

Après leur départ, je me concentrai sur ma découverte du début de journée. Je suis... amoureux de ma Némésis. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je suis déprimé car je suis certain que ce ne sera jamais réciproque. Sur ces pensées peu agréables, je m'endormais lentement.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Le lendemain, lorsque j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde criait, tout le monde applaudissait et pourtant, moi, je n'y prêtais pas attention le moins du monde. J'avais passé ma nuit à ressasser en rêve des pensées que je voudrais camouflées envers ce blond trop beau pour être réel. Je déprimais une nouvelle fois et allais m'assoir près de mes meilleurs amis qui me demandaient ce qui n'allait pas. Je leur répondis et ils me regardaient avec compréhension, alors que tous les autres ne comprenaient rien à mon comportement. Je relevais la tête en sentant un regard perçant sur moi et je me retrouvais à rougir comme une écolière devant les yeux gris intenses de mon blond. Je détournais alors les miens en voyant les siens légèrement écarquillés.

Je dis à mes amis que je n'avais pas faim et sortais de table pour me diriger vers le Directeur, qui me fixait de ses yeux fatigués mais bienveillants. Puis, je me tournais vers Snape... et repensais à ce que j'avais appris la veille. Je lui fis donc un sourire en coin qui le surprit grandement et après être arrivé près de Dumbledore, je chuchotais au professeur de Potions.

-Comment va Rem' ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu... Vous lui ferez un _bisou_ de ma part, ricanais-je amusé, alors qu'il rosissait, surprenant la Grande Salle entière.

-Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Potter ! Et n'oubliez pas que je sais observer aussi. Je vous ai vu rougir quand vous avez tourné la tête vers Draco, tout à l'heure, alors...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que je rougissais furieusement en lançant un regard en coin vers Malfoy. Il parlait avec Zabini et n'avait rien vu, bien qu'une bonne partie de la gente féminine et quelques personnes de celle masculine aient hurlé un « qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, quand il rougit ! ». Je rougis encore plus face à cela, et Snape en profita pour ricaner à mes dépends. Je me tournais en boudant vers le directeur qui souriait amusé et lui demandais si je pouvais lui parler. Il acquiesça d'un air redevenu sérieux et se leva.

On se dirigea vers son bureau et, à ma surprise, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quelque mot de passe que ce soit que la statue nous laissa passer. Nous montâmes dans son bureau et il s'installa derrière celui-ci tandis que je pris place devant. Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir pour se placer sur mes genoux et je lui caressais les plumes du crâne. Il chantonna une jolie mélodie et je souris doucement.

-Alors Harry, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De la guerre, Professeur.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

-Non, à vrai dire, vous, vous devriez savoir quelque chose...

-Comment tu l'as tué ? S'enquit-il.

-Exactement...

-Et comment ?

-Je... ma Magie a agi malgré moi... parce que je voulais sauver Draco Malfoy.

-Je vois... et tu t'es donc rendu compte de quelque chose le... ou plutôt, vous concernant ?

-Si vous voulez parler des sentiments que je me suis découvert envers lui, alors oui. Cependant, ce qui me déprime au-delà du possible, c'est que ce ne soit pas réciproque..., avouais-je, malgré moi.

-C'est ce que tes yeux te font croire, mais, les apparences ne sont pas tout dans la vie, ne crois-tu pas, Harry ? Par exemple, si Miss Granger ne t'avait pas dit que le Professeur Snape et M Lupin sortent ensemble, tu ne l'aurais sans doute jamais remarqué par toi-même, je me trompe ?

-Non... je suppose que vous avez raison... Mais je me vois mal aller voir Draco et lui dire mes sentiments, alors qu'on est censé se détester...

-Mon garçon, laisse le temps au temps. Tu verras, dans un moment, tout ce que la guerre nous a apporté se calmera, le monde reprendra son cours dans une atmosphère bien plus tranquille et là, tu seras libéré du poids de ta culpabilité -je sais que tu te sens coupable de tous ces morts, Harry- et tu pourras te sentir plus libre de te rapprocher de M Malfoy. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Harry, M Malfoy est en colère que son père soit de nouveau à Azkaban et que sa mère soit sur le point de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient. D'autant plus, qu'ils étaient avec nous pendant la guerre. Scrimgeour ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais il pense que Lucius est un Mangemort pire que Voldemort, juste parce qu'il a peur de perdre son poste au profit de Lucius.

-Mais... c'est injuste ! M'écriais-je, me levant presque du fauteuil, faisant « grogner » le phénix.

-Oui... mais la vie est faite ainsi, Harry. Toutefois, j'ai dans l'intention d'aller au procès de Lucius cet après-midi, pour prouver son innocence. Seras-tu avec moi ?

-Évidemment, Professeur. Je ne peux pas laisser faire Scrimgeour, d'autant plus quand lui restait dans son bureau durant les heures où nous nous battions pour notre liberté !

-Bien, alors, rendez-vous devant les Grandes Portes après le déjeuner.

-A tout à l'heure, Professeur...

Je me levais en prenant soin de prendre Fumseck dans mes bras. L'animal n'était pas le moins du monde lourd. Si je voulais faire un jeu de mots risible, je dirais qu'il était léger comme une plume. Je le déposais précautionneusement sur son perchoir et lui caressais une nouvelle fois le crâne. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les escaliers et allais dehors. J'avais besoin de me libérer l'esprit. J'étais en colère contre ce Ministre, plus incompétent encore que ne l'était Fudge...

Dans le couloir, je croisais beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient des mines mitigées. Je savais à cause de cela, qui avait perdu un proche ou un ami et qui n'était pas dans ce cas de figure. La veille, j'avais appris que plus d'une personne était morte la semaine précédente. Dans le lot, quelques amis à moi ou des connaissances, comme Colin, Lavande, Maugrey, Parvati -ce qui avait détruit sa soeur, par ailleurs, Xenophilius Lovegood, que je n'avais rencontré qu'une fois, c'est Luna qui devait être dévastée..., le Professeur Flitwick n'avait pas non plus survécu, le pauvre s'était fait écrasé par un des géants au service de Voldemort, d'après Mione... et la liste était loin de se terminer ici. Heureusement, pour mes meilleurs amis et moi -je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, la famille de Ron et celle d'Hermione allaient très bien. Évidemment, celle d'Hermione n'était pas sur le champ de bataille contrairement à celle de mon rouquin d'ami, mais ce sont des Moldus, alors ils auraient pu être tués pendant une attaque de Mangemorts.

Je repensais à tout cela en arrivant sur le bord du lac. Je m'y allongeais alors que le vent jouait avec mes cheveux. Je fixais le ciel gris bleu d'un regard vide, perdu dans mes pensées. Soudain, une tête apparut au-dessus de la mienne et je sursautais, me remettant en position assise. Je me tournais vers la personne. Ce n'était autre que Luna. Elle était accompagnée de Padma.

-Comment vous allez, les filles ?

-On fait aller, répondit Padma, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé... J'aurais dû...

-Rien du tout, Harry, répliqua Luna, de sa voix rêveuse de d'habitude, tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...

-Le Professeur Dumbledore te l'a pourtant bien dit, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de ton ressort. Le Destin joue avec les humains plus que tu ne le crois, Harry. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Soit juste reconnaissant qu'il t'ait laissé en vie et qu'il t'offre la liberté que tu as toujours souhaité...

-Merci, Luna... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, sinon ?

-Nous cherchions des Joncheruines, tu n'en aurais pas aperçues, par hasard ? Demanda la blonde.

-Euh... non, désolé.

-Alors viens, Padma, on va continuer à chercher. A bientôt Harry, et n'oublie pas que la liberté peut se résumer à un nom, celui de la personne que notre coeur a choisi.

-De qu... ?

-A bientôt, Harry.

Sur cette phrase, elles s'en allèrent. Je me recouchais comme avant qu'elles n'arrivent et finis par m'endormir... Fallait dire aussi, que j'avais mal dormi la veille.

Je me sentis secouer dans tous les sens alors que des « Potter » se faisaient entendre. Je grognais et me retournais pour ne plus que cette main, aussi douce soit-elle, me pousse et me réveille. Seulement, je ne me souvenais pas être resté au bord du lac, alors, dans ma manœuvre, je tombais dedans. En sursaut, je me réveillais, alors qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre. Je me tournais de façon colérique vers ce ricanement, tout en battant des pieds pour ne pas couler et me retrouvais devant un Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

-On peut dire que tu sais te réveiller, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, finalement.

-Humpf ! Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

-Parce qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner et que tu étais en train de bouger dans tous les sens en marmonnant, j'ai supposé que tu faisais un cauchemar et qu'il serait mieux de te réveiller avant que tu tombes dans le lac sans être un minimum réveillé.

-Merci... enfin, je crois..., répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Dis-moi Potter...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi rougis-tu depuis ce matin ? Déjà tout à l'heure, en tournant les yeux vers moi, tu as rougi, ensuite, Sev' t'a parlé et là encore, tu as rougi... et maintenant aussi, je ne te comprends pas...

-Cela ne te regarde pas, maugréais-je en sortant du lac. Ma Magie, sans même que j'y pense, se déversa en flot et me sécha.

-Laisse tomber, reprit-il, de sa voix froide habituelle.

Après cette dernière parole, il se détourna et rentra d'un pas énervé au château. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire... Mon coeur se serra en pensant que je l'avais peut être blessé. Je me secouais la tête et me dis que ce que je ferais après le déjeuner serait comme une excuse de ma part.

Je rejoignis mes amis à la table et Ron me demanda où j'étais passé. Je lui révélais que je m'étais endormi au bord du lac et que cet après-midi, il ne me trouverai pas non plus dans le château. Je leur expliquais la raison et nous commençâmes à manger.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^. Donnez-moi votre avis dans une petite review, cela ne prend que peu de temps et ça fait, la plupart du temps, plaisir ^^.<strong>

**A lundi prochain pour la suite ;).**


	3. Le procès

Coucou ^^

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue et le chapitre 1 ^^. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée, c'est vraiment gentil =).**  
><strong>

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Le procès.

Le repas fini, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et j'en fis de même. Devant les Grandes Portes du château, il me fit signe de prendre son bras et contre tout attente, nous transplanâmes. Nous arrivions directement dans le hall du Ministère et, après avoir fait vérifier nos baguettes, ils nous laissèrent entrer. Devant notre passage, des tonnes d'expressions de stupéfaction et de joie se firent entendre. Des « t'as vu, c'est Harry Potter ! », « je me demande ce qu'ils font ici... » et bien d'autres. Je soupirais, agacé, les sourcils froncés. Mais nous continuions vers l'ascenseur qui nous conduisit au département des mystères. On se rendit à la Salle de Tribunal, où le Magenmagot prenait ses décisions.

A notre entrée, le président actuel du Magenmagot, qui n'était autre que Mrs Bones, se tut. Puis, Scrimgeour, à bout de nerf, s'écria :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes ici en tant que témoin de M Lucius Malfoy, de sa femme et de leur fils, qui heureusement, n'a pas été assigné à comparaitre.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, prenez place dans le banc des témoins ! Ragea le Ministre.

Nous primes place, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je vis Lucius nous regarder incrédule. Je lui souris gentiment et il écarquilla définitivement les yeux, m'amusant par ce fait.

-Veuillez lire les charges retenues contre M Malfoy, ordonna Scrimgeour.

-Les charges retenues contre M Malfoy sont les suivantes : Il est reconnu comme étant un Mangemort, porteur de la Marque, bras droit de Celui-Dont...

-Vous savez, interrompis-je, vous pouvez dire Voldemort -il y eut beaucoup de frissons, m'agaçant, par la même, il n'est plus de ce monde, il ne viendra pas non plus vous hanter, juste parce que vous avez prononcé son nom.

-Silence, M Potter où je vous fais sortir, s'agaça le Ministre.

-Oh... vous n'oseriez pas ? A moins que vous vouliez vous mettre à dos toute la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne, évidemment ? Après tout, si la presse raconte le fait que leur cher Ministre n'a qu'une peur, se faire prendre son travail chéri, par celui qu'il considère comme un Mangemort, alors qu'il n'a pas été plus Mangemort que vous depuis des décennies...

-Comment osez-vous ? Me coupa-t-il brusquement. Bon... passons, se reprit-il, toujours aussi énervé mais essayant de reprendre contenance, veuillez poursuivre Maitre...

-Euh oui... bras droit de Cel... Volde... Voldemort, il frissonna lui-même à ce mot, me faisant lever les yeux au plafond, étant Mangemort, il a commis plusieurs attentats dans le monde des Moldus, occasionnant plusieurs dizaines de morts, ayant eu souvent recours aux sortilèges de Magie Noire ou aux Impardonnables.

-Que plaidez-vous ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

-Non coupable, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

-M Dumbledore, approchez, vous serez son premier témoin, s'exclama l'avocat de la partie civile.

Le directeur alla s'assoir dans le bloc des témoins et l'avocat commença à l'interroger.

-M Dumbledore, vous dites être témoin que M Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un Mangemort lors de cette guerre, est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

-Sur quelle preuve, vous appuyez vous pour affirmer ce « oui », je vous prie ?

-Mes souvenirs.

-Et êtes-vous sûr et certain qu'ils n'ont pas été trafiqués ? Après tout, il est connu que certains sortilèges de Magie Noire à cet effet.

-Oui, je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

-J'ai mis mes souvenirs, au fur et à mesure de nos réunions secrètes, dans une Pensine en sachant que ce jour viendrait.

-Pouvez-vous nous montrer ces souvenirs ?

-Bien sûr, les voici, dit le Professeur en donnant une dizaine de fioles avec des filaments argentés à l'intérieur.

L'avocat nous les fit visionner et au fur et à mesure de ces souvenirs, le Ministre devenait blanc de rage. Quant à moi, je souriais. On avait réussi à faire enrager Scrimgeour et à le discréditer.

-Bien, je n'ai plus de question, reprit l'avocat. Maitre Patil, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, répondit l'avocat de la défense, souriant légèrement, alors qu'un voile de tristesse obscurcissait son regard, sûrement à cause de la mort d'une de ses filles.

-Bien, alors poursuivons par M Potter.

Dumbledore retourna s'installer et je m'asseyais à sa place.

-M Potter, vous qui avez combattu Lord Voldemort, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour témoigner pour M Lucius Malfoy, et pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort durant cette guerre, est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

-Sur quelle preuve vous appuyez-vous pour affirmer ce fait ?

-Sur mes souvenirs, ceux de mes amis, ceux des professeurs, ceux du Directeur, ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses espions, et surtout, sur le fait qu'il m'ait évité de me prendre un sortilège mortel alors que j'étais en plein combat.

-De... de qui provenait ce sort, M Potter ?

-De Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle attaqué ?

-C'est évident, répliquais-je sarcastique, elle voulait me tuer, si Lucius Malfoy n'avait été sur le champ de bataille, de notre côté, je ne serais plus sur cette planète et Lord Voldemort régnerait en maitre à l'heure actuelle. L'homme que vous traitait comme un traitre et comme un Mangemort, est celui à qui je dois ma vie et ma victoire, par extension. Par conséquent et en tant que Sauveur du monde Sorcier, j'exige que Lucius Malfoy soit relâché et que ses biens lui soient rendus, jusqu'à la dernière noise que vous avez pu lui soustraire, sans son consentement et en vous servant dans son coffre, M le Ministre.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait part de ce qu'il avait trouvé lorsqu'il était allé à la Banque Gringott pour garder un oeil sur le compte des Malfoy. Il avait découvert que Scrimgeour avait fait un double de la clé de leur coffre et se servait tranquillement, au vu et au su de la Banque, qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Après ma dernière phrase, le Ministre était passé du rouge de colère, au blanc de peur. Mrs Abbot le regardait avec décision et s'exclama, en tant que présidente de l'assemblée :

-Pour la charge d'avoir fait parti des Mangemorts, en étant le bras droit de Voldemort, je déclare, l'accusé, non coupable. Pour la charge d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres, je déclare l'accusé non coupable. Pour la charge d'avoir pris part à des attentats contre des Moldus, en tuant plusieurs au passage, je déclare l'accusé non coupable. Pour la charge d'avoir utilisé la Magie Noire et les Sortilèges Impardonnables, je déclare l'accusé non coupable. Lui sera en outre, retourné tout l'argent que M Scrimgeour lui a extorqué sans son consentement, plus un montant de 100 000 Gallions de dommages et intérêts pour le préjudice subi. La séance est levée.

Plusieurs personnes crièrent leur joie. Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers Narcissa Malfoy, et lui dis :

-Je suis content pour vous, Mrs Malfoy et je vous remercie pour avoir été de notre côté durant la guerre. Vos sorts de guérison nous ont été très bénéfiques.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi M Potter, sourit la mère de mon beau blond, lui ressemblant étrangement, je vous remercie aussi pour nous avoir aidés aujourd'hui et pour avoir pu récupérer les centaines de Gallions volés dans notre coffre lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas y accéder.

-Je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir de vous être utile. Et puis, je devais bien cela à M Malfoy, après tout, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une dette de vie envers lui.

-Vous venez de vous en acquitter M Potter, répondit Lucius en arrivant, en se frottant les poignets, qui précédemment été accrochés au fauteuil des accusés.

-J'espère que vous allez l'assigner en justice et lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a fait, M Malfoy.

-Je crois que ce ne sera pas utile. Il doit nous rembourser jusqu'à la dernière noise de ce qu'il nous a extorqué et puis, la presse était présente aujourd'hui, alors, sa réputation va en prendre un grand coup, répondit sadiquement le blond.

-Bon, je vous verrais le mois prochain à la gare King Cross, pour le moment, il faut que je rentre à Poudlard...

-Tu as raison Harry, nous devons rentrer maintenant, dit le directeur en s'approchant, alors que précédemment il parlait avec Mrs Abbot.

-Au revoir Mrs Malfoy, cela a été un plaisir de vous revoir. M Malfoy, au revoir.

Dumbledore les salua aussi et nous reprîmes le chemin de Poudlard.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Quand nous arrivâmes, je me dirigeais vers ma Salle Commune, après avoir salué le Directeur. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu ma Salle Commune. Rendu là, je vis mes meilleurs amis discuter au coin du feu qui ne faisait que réchauffer un peu la pièce qui était légèrement plus fraiche que le reste du château, même pour une fin de mois de mai. Je m'installais près d'eux et ils me demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. Je souris en coin.

-On a gagné, évidemment. Scrimgeour a eu ce qu'il méritait... Sinon, vous avez fait quoi en mon absence ?

-Pour ma part, commença la jeune femme, j'ai révisé, même si les examens de cette année sont annulés vu que l'aile ouest est à reconstruire. Quand je pense que je vais devoir redoubler... Ca me désespère...

-Te plains pas Mione, une année de plus à Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas cela génial, toi ?

-Pas vraiment dans un sens, mais tu as raison, dans un autre sens, répondit Hermione à son petit-ami.

-Et toi, Ron, qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai joué aux échecs avec Dean... ou plutôt, j'ai essayé, mais il se concentrait plus sur les..., brrr, frissonna-t-il en y pensant, sur les fesses de Seamus. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

Hermione et moi rîmes de bon coeur en voyant son visage plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. La fin d'après-midi se poursuivit ainsi, entre discussions et rigolades. A l'heure du diner, nous allâmes dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore était toujours aussi souriant. Je remarquais aussi qu'à la table des professeurs, plus précisément à côté de Snape, se trouvait Remus. Je croisais les yeux de mon cher professeur et sourit en coin. Il me lança un regard plus noir que noir, faisant s'agrandir mon rictus. Puis, je tournais la tête vers Remus et lui, croisant aussi son regard, je lui souris gentiment. Il me rendit mon sourire, puis, je faisais passer mes yeux de mon professeur à lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais au courant, puis souris encore davantage, alors qu'il rougissait.

Le repas commença sous une exclamation de joie de la part de mon beau blondinet. Il venait juste de recevoir une lettre et je me doutais de son contenu et de sa provenance. Mon sourire s'accentua, devenant sûrement rêveur, voire béat, en pensant que mon excuse était passée. Je finis de manger, sous le ricanement amusé de ma meilleure amie et l'expression plus ou moins dégoûtée, plus ou moins amusée de son petit-ami. Je me tournais vers lui en lui disant :

-Il va falloir t'y faire, mon frère.

-Je sais, mais j'ai du mal, laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer.

-Tu as tout ton temps, tant que tu ne me rejettes pas au final...

-Pourquoi te rejetterais-je ?

-C'est Malfoy, dis-je comme si ce nom expliquait tout, en haussant les épaules.

-Mouais, mais tu es mon frère... alors ça compense, sourit-il.

-Harry, s'exclama alors une voix féminine autre que celle de ma meilleure amie, me faisant me crisper malgré moi.

-Ginny... comment tu vas ?

-Ca va... et toi, tu vas mieux ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète, sûrement.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas...

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, si je te le dis, répliquais-je, m'agaçant légèrement.

-Alors tant mieux, sourit la rouquine. Tu as été faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-Tu le sauras demain, je suppose...

-T'es pas drôle, 'Ry..., bouda-t-elle en partant.

Ayant fini de manger, on se leva et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Je fis signe à mes amis que j'allais me coucher. Il était tôt, mais j'étais encore trop fatigué. À croire que toutes les heures passées à dormir ne se résumaient qu'à une heure, tellement j'avais de pensées en tête. Je soupirais en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Je me douchais rapidement et m'habillais pour la nuit. Je m'allongeais ensuite dans mon lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Comme je m'en étais douté, dès le lendemain quand j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, des sifflements et des applaudissements de fierté se firent entendre. Je rougis en me dirigeant rapidement vers le banc des Gryffindor et m'y installais, en faisant face à la table des Slytherin. J'attrapais une Gazette du jour, celle de Ron, qui venait juste de la recevoir et sur la première page était écrit en gros titre, avec une photo du professeur Dumbledore et de moi-même, à côté « Le Sauveur et le Directeur de Poudlard au Tribunal pour défendre Lucius Malfoy ! », article, pages 2 et 3. Je tournais donc la page et commençais à lire l'article.

_Le Sauveur et le Directeur de Poudlard au Tribunal pour défendre Lucius Malfoy _

_ Hier, dans l'après-midi, le Sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la semaine dernière ainsi que le Directeur de la prestigieuse école de Magie Poudlard, se sont rendus au Tribunal dans l'intention de prendre la défense du Mangemort présumé Lucius Malfoy. Plusieurs charges avaient été retenues contre celui-ci par la partie civile, notamment l'accusation selon laquelle il serait un Mangemort._

_ Alors que le procès commençait tout juste, les deux protagonistes sont arrivés dans la Salle de Tribunal et se sont proclamés témoins de l'accusé. M le Ministre s'est, tout de suite, énervé pour des motifs que nous rapporterons plus tard dans cet article. Ensuite, au moment où l'avocat de la partie civile commençait à lire les charges retenues contre M Malfoy, M Potter, agacé par l'appellation dépourvue de sens qu'est « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », s'est exclamé qu'il ne fallait plus avoir aucune crainte de dire le nom du Mage Noir qu'était « Voldemort » et il a ajouté qu'il ne viendrait pas nous hanter même si on utilisait son nom. _

_ Le procès s'est poursuivi sur l'affirmation de M Malfoy comme « Non coupable ». L'avocat de la partie civile a alors fait appeler M Albus Dumbledore à qui il a demandé les preuves selon lesquelles, il était certain de l'innocence de l'accusé. Le Directeur a surpris tout le monde en montrant plusieurs fioles contenant des souvenirs de ses réunions avec l'accusé. Vint ensuite le tour de M Potter. Ce fut le moment des révélations, de la stupéfaction et de l'outrage pour tout le monde._

_ En effet, M Potter, au moment où il s'est fait interroger, a fait savoir à tout le monde qu'il devait sa vie à M Malfoy et ainsi sa victoire. Il paraitrait que l'accusé a sauvé la vie de M Potter durant son combat contre Voldemort alors que la Mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange, la belle-sœur de l'accusé, rappelons-le, envoyait un sortilège de mort sur notre Sauveur. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus choquant._

_ Effectivement, M Potter, après cette révélation, ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a affirmé sans aucune hésitation que M Scrimgeour avait fait une extorsion de fonds sur le compte de M et Mrs Malfoy, qui, à ce moment-là, ne pouvaient pas toucher une noise de ce qu'ils avaient sur le fameux compte. Ce fut le choc de la séance._

_ Sur cette ultime révélation pour le moins outrageante, Mrs Abbot, la présidente de l'assemblée, a statué sur le sort de M Lucius Malfoy et l'a désigné comme étant « non coupable » et a assigné M le Ministre a remboursé dans son intégralité, le montant qu'il a dérobé à l'accusé. Celui-ci, en outre, recevra un montant de 100 000 Gallions de dommages et intérêts en réparation du préjudice subi._

_ Après ce procès pour le moins mouvementé et pourtant d'une rapidité sans commune mesure, nous sommes allés parler au couple Malfoy. L'employé au Ministère s'est plaint du mauvais traitement de M le Ministre par rapport à ses employés. Il a affirmé, je cite, que celui-ci était un « tyran pire que Lord Voldemort de son vivant, qui nous fait travailler pendant des journées entières alors qu'il ne fait que prendre part aux soirées mondaines qui le gratifient alors qu'il laisse toutes les affaires publiques de côté, laissant un assistant s'en charger ». Nous savons ainsi qu'à la prochaine élection, l'an prochain, M Scrimgeour ne sera pas parmi les favoris de la communauté sorcière, contrairement à M Malfoy et M Potter..._

_Article de Arthur Emrys._

L'article, sur la page suivante, continuait en une biographie de Dumbledore, des Malfoy au grand complet, de Scrimgeour, de Mrs Abbot et de moi-même, illustrés chacun de petites photos. Je soupirais, tout en souriant. Qu'il était bon de descendre en flèche un incapable ! Mais en même temps, je n'aimais pas trop qu'ils écrivent des balivernes quant aux élections. Toutefois, ce journaliste avait été bon dans son travail, contrairement à ce que fut Rita Skeeter lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour _La Gazette_ avant de se faire renvoyer sous une de mes réclamations.

Quand je relevais les yeux du journal, de nombreuses personnes, si ce n'était toute la Grande Salle, me fixait. J'étais mal à l'aise. Puis, je vis le regard de Draco Malfoy sur moi et là, je retins avec peine un sourire béat de s'étaler sur mon visage. Il se leva de sa table et s'avança vers moi. Je me figeais, attendant le coeur battant.

-Merci Potter, dit-il en arrivant.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Malfoy, je devais bien ça à ton père...

-Non, pas vraiment, quand on sait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est comme si tu avais déjà payé ta dette de vie à mon père à ce moment-là, mais tu as quand même choisi de le sauver de la prison et tu as même fait qu'on nous rende l'argent qu'on nous avait volé, alors merci infiniment... et tu ne me l'entendra pas dire souvent, alors profite !

-Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi, Malfoy... et puis, te sauver la vie, c'était normal...

-Pourquoi ? On est ennemis, non ? Demanda le blond, confus.

-Si tu le dis... répondis-je, vraiment déçu, mais ne le montrant pas. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire un tour, je n'ai plus faim...

Alors que j'avais lu, je n'avais pas avalé quoique ce soit, mes amis me regardèrent alors avec inquiétude mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je sortis de table et me rendis dans la Forêt Interdite. Les cours ayant été annulés jusqu'à septembre, le temps que les professeurs puissent reconstruire l'aile l'ouest, on avait le droit de faire ce que bon nous semblait, dans la limite du raisonnable.

Je m'installais sur une souche de bois, près des Sombrals et l'un des petits m'approcha. Je lui caressais la tête et me laissais glisser à terre, ce faisant, je m'allongeais dans l'herbe humide de la pluie qui venait de s'arrêter mais qui reprendrait s'en aucun doute bientôt.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter devant le blond. Il me désignait comme son ennemi, alors qu'il était tellement plus pour moi. Quand il avait posé sa question, j'avais été tellement déçu. Mon coeur s'était serré à m'en faire mal et mon estomac avait refusé toute nourriture. Je l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Les larmes, bien malgré moi, se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je cachais mes yeux pourvus de lunettes à l'aide de mon bras droit, alors que, comme répondant à ma détresse, la pluie recommença.

Je me sentais si vide... J'avais aidé les Malfoy pour m'excuser du comportement que j'avais eu envers Draco et pour les remercier d'avoir été de notre côté et pourtant, le blond me détestait toujours avec la même verve.

Je passais ma journée, allongé à ressasser mes pensées douloureuses et ne rentrais que tard le soir, le diner était fini depuis longtemps et le couvre feu déjà dépassé. Je me dirigeais à pas plus que lents vers la Salle-Sur-Demande. Je n'avais pas envie que mes amis me regardent avec pitié ou qu'ils me posent des questions. Je passais trois fois devant la porte en pensant très fort à une plage sous un ciel étoilé, avec un sac de couchage et passais l'entrée lorsqu'elle apparut.

Je m'installais dans le duvet et fixais le ciel de mon regard vide. Finalement, ayant changé d'idée, je pensais très fort à un endroit dépourvu de toute lumière et plus sombre que les ténèbres. Dès que je fus entouré de cette sobriété, je regardais le vide m'entourant, qui reflétait à merveille le vide de mon coeur et m'endormais finalement, des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de ce chapitre =). J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ;).<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	4. Une arrivée pour le moins déroutante

****Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Une arrivée pour le moins déroutante.

Les jours qui suivirent, je fis comme si de rien n'était et la vie reprit son cours normal, exception faite que les querelles Slytherin/Gryffindor avaient cessées. Draco essayait en vain de les reprendre mais, même si Ron y répondait, je ne lui accordais plus une parole.

Le mois se poursuivit ainsi et les vacances commencèrent. J'allais de mal en pis et seuls mes amis s'en rendaient compte. Toutefois, lorsque Remus me proposa de partir avec lui et Snape à Salem, je retrouvais un peu de joie de vivre. Je m'entendais mieux depuis quelques temps avec mon professeur. En fait, il m'avait dit qu'il jouait en permanence un rôle pour se montrer sévère, mais qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça et qu'il m'appréciait, parce que j'étais le fils de sa meilleure amie décédée et que j'avais hérité de son caractère, plus que de celui de mon père.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Les vacances, cette année-là, plus qu'une autre, passèrent à vitesse grand V et le premier septembre arriva plus vite que prévu. J'avais retrouvé le sourire depuis un moment déjà seulement revoir Draco avec dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, un garçon de Slytherin, je le perdis derechef. Je saluais tout de même Lucius et Narcissa. La femme blonde, contre toute attente, me prit dans ses bras, sous la stupéfaction de son fils et le sourire discret de son mari.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Harry... Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, au moins ?

-Oui Mrs Malfoy, mes vacances ont été géniales.

-Alors pourquoi cette tête ? Est-ce le fait de refaire une septième année qui te mine le moral à ce point ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde... c'est juste que... les vacances sont finies et même si je suis impatient de reprendre les cours, je suis triste d'avoir ces vacances derrière moi... c'est tout...

-Si ce n'est que ça, alors ne t'en fait pas, tu en auras d'autres des vacances.

-Je sais...

Le train siffla. Je dis au revoir à la famille Malfoy et me dirigeais vers mes amis. Je saluais la famille Weasley, ayant droit à une grosse étreinte de la part de Mrs Weasley et montais dans le train à la suite de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

En chemin vers un compartiment, on croisa Luna et Neville, en pleine roucoulade, puis Padma et Hannah, en train de s'embrasser et enfin Dean et Seamus, en train de se disputer. Rendus à leur hauteur, Hermione leur demanda ce qu'il leur arrivait.

-Seamus est jaloux que je sois parti en vacances avec un ami à moi...

-Ce que tu oublies de préciser, Dean, c'est que Alex est complétement fou de toi ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas jaloux, après ça ? En plus, tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettre de tout l'été ! Et tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus ! Je me suis acheté exprès un portable et toi, tu préférais passer ton temps à la plage avec cet espère de... !

-Seam', calme-toi, dis-je, tu lui fais confiance ?

-Euh... oui, là n'est pas la question, c'est à Alex que je ne fais pas confiance !

-Tu aimes Dean ? Repris-je en ne portant pas attention au reste de sa phrase.

-Oui...

-Et il t'aime ? Demandais-je à Dean, cette fois.

-Evidemment que je l'aime ! Se récria le métis.

-Alors l'affaire est résolue, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma valise est lourde...

Nous reprîmes notre chemin, alors que les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, semblant se jauger. Je souris amèrement en pensant que je n'aurais sûrement jamais droit à cela, moi.

Nous nous installâmes dans le compartiment et soudain, le train s'arrêta, alors que de la fumée apparaissait et que je sentais sur mes genoux quelqu'un prendre place, lentement mais sûrement. Je tournais la tête vers mes amis et découvrais trois personnes assises sur les genoux de mes trois amis. Je retournais ma tête en direction de la personne qui m'écrasait les jambes et vis des cheveux blonds, comme ceux de Draco. Je sursautais, de sorte que le garçon se releva brusquement.

Il se tourna vers moi et ce que je vis me fit écarquiller les yeux. Il était la copie de Draco, mais avec des yeux gris-verts, plus écarquillés encore que les miens. Il avait la peau d'une pâleur sans commune mesure et les traits fins. Il portait de fines lunettes rectangulaires et était habillé de l'uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Qui... qui es-tu ?

-Angela, Alizée ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Hurla-t-il dans le couloir.

Les trois personnes qui étaient sur les genoux de mes amis, ainsi que deux autres qui avaient atterries sur les banquettes libres, étaient à présent debout au milieu du compartiment, ce qui était assez compliqué, avec le peu d'espace qu'il y avait.

-Arrête de nous crier dessus, Maël, on y est pour rien, pour une fois, dit une jeune fille brune, arrivant suivie d'une autre jeune fille blonde.

-Euh... on peut m'expliquer ce que fait Papa, en plus jeune, ici ? Hurla presque la blonde, qui était un mixe parfait de Draco et moi, en tournant mon regard vers la brune, je me rendis compte que c'était la même chose pour elle, elle nous ressemblait à tous les deux en même temps.

-Je suppose que je suis ton « Papa » ? Demandais-je, curieux.

-Oui..., répondit la brune, que je vis être de Slytherin, de même que pour celle que je savais être sa soeur.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés... aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être Andréa et Mathieu qui ont fait des leurs..., dit la blonde, un doigt tapotant sur sa bouche en signe de réflexion, toute crise oubliée.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Ron, à son tour.

-Les enfants d'oncle George. Mais il se peut que ce soit Amanda et Mathis aussi..., reprit la brune, prenant la même pose que la blonde.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demandais-je.

-Les enfants d'oncle Fred, répondit cette fois un rouquin aux yeux de couleur noisette, que je devinais être le fils de mes meilleurs amis.

-Bon, il faut qu'on m'explique, fit le blond, Ange, Ali', allez appeler les quatre, au moins, on saura qui est le fautif...

-Bien chef ! Rirent les deux jeunes filles.

Alors qu'elles partaient, je me tournais vers les six invités du futur et les regardais attentivement. Il y avait une autre fille rousse, mais avec des yeux bleu-verts cette fois et, au vu de son visage, je dirais que c'est la fille de Ginny et de Taylor, un Ravenclaw de son année qui lui tournait souvent autour. Il y avait aussi deux blondes aux yeux marrons globuleux et rêveurs, que je devinais aisément être les filles de Nev' et Luna et enfin, un métis brun aux yeux bleus avec des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez que je savais être le fils de Dean et Seamus. Le problème étant de savoir comme deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble...

-C'est simple, oncle Sev' a inventé une potion avec l'aide de Père et tante Mione, répondit celui qu'on nommait « Maël », répondant à ma question, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de poser à voix haute.

-Et je suis avec Draco ?

-Oui...

-Et vous êtes tous les trois, nos enfants ?

-Oui... mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls... enfin, pour l'instant si, mais un petit dernier est en route, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., ricanait-il, me faisant rougir.

-Hey, on a trouvé Père ! Regardez, dit la brune en revenant accompagnée de Draco, de ma future fille blonde, de Théo et Blaise, ainsi que de quatre rouquins qui se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre.

-Je suis sûr que c'est vous les enfants de Fred, commençais-je, et vous, ceux de George, continuais-je en montrant successivement les enfants du doigt.

-T'es toujours aussi doué oncle 'Ry ! Dirent-ils tous en coeur.

-Merci, souris-je.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de féliciter Potter, vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce que nous faisons ici et qui vous êtes, s'exclama Draco, sarcastique.

-Nous sommes vos enfants, on vient du futur, avoua Maël. Sinon pour ce que vous faites ici, j'en sais rien, Ange ?

-C'est Ali' qui voulait les faire venir, accusa la jeune fille.

-Même pas vrai, d'abord !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je t'ai eue ! S'exclama la blonde, fière d'elle.

-T'as encore triché !

-Non, c'est faux, j'utilise juste mon don de psychologie inversée !

-Tss, n'importe quoi...

-Quand vous aurez fini, mes chères petites soeurs, on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur le pourquoi du comment de notre arrivée... Andréa, Mathieu, Amanda et Mathis, lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ?

-C'est pas nous ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Alors comme ça, le duo Math/Matt a encore frappé... Rah, vous m'agacez tous les deux ! Attendez que je le dise à Père, vous allez souffrir, finit-il en donnant une impulsion effrayante à sa voix, un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres. Et sinon, on fait comment pour rentrer, gros malins ?

-On a pas encore la formule...

-QUOI ! Hurla le blond, vous vous foutez de moi ? Oncles Fred et George inventent toujours des contres-sorts en même temps que les sorts...

-C'est que...

-Ne me dites pas que c'est un prototype ? S'enquit-il d'une voix basse et lourde de menace.

-Hey, hey..., fit Mathis nerveux, alors on ne dira rien...

-Je vous hais ! Cria Maël.

-Calme-toi grand frère, tu risques de les effrayer, le calma la brune.

-Ali', je me fiche de les effrayer, ce ne sont que des inconscients !

-En fait, je crois qu'elle ne parlait pas d'eux, dit la blonde, mais de nos parents.

-Ah... hum... désolé...

Il se détourna ensuite et alla dans le couloir. Après une dizaine de minutes où le silence était roi, il revint avec notre professeur de Potions.

-Bon... si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes bien les fils de vos pères... quelle déception... On réglera ça à Poudlard, veuillez vous installer pour le moment... Potter, je peux vous voir un instant ?

-Bien sûr Sev', répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, faisant ricaner les enfants du futur, blanchir Ron, s'étouffer Mione, Blaise et Theodore, et enfin, s'énerver Draco.

Je le suivis et on entra dans le compartiment des professeurs où était aussi Remus. Mais ils étaient juste tous les deux. Severus se tourna vers moi.

-Tu dois être content, non ? Finalement, tu seras avec Draco.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je l'ai vu embrasser à pleine bouche, un Slytherin tout à l'heure. Mrs Malfoy m'a même demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Remus de sa douce voix.

-Je sais Rem', mais c'est dur... Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas et ça fait mal !

-Je sais Harry, je sais... mais nous savons aussi que tu feras ta vie avec lui, tu dois juste être patient !

-Ouais...

-En attendant, il était étrangement énervé tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Sev', je me demande ce qui lui prenait.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée...

-Bon... retourne dans ton compartiment maintenant, il nous reste encore un long chemin à faire.

-A tout à l'heure... et ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! Une fois a été assez traumatisant !

-Rah, ne me rappelle pas ça, sale gamin ! S'écria Sev', en souriant en coin.

Je retournais en ricanant vers mon compartiment où j'eus la surprise de voir que les Slytherin étaient restés. Je me réinstallais à ma place, qui était bizarrement à côté de Draco et tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre, étant juste à côté.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Rendus à Près-au-Lard, les nouveaux élèves, venus du futur se firent escorter par le professeur Snape vers Poudlard, avec de nouvelles calèches invoquées, il n'y en avait que sept, une pour chaque année. Mais elles étaient gigantesques !

Les élèves prirent place par année dedans et je sus finalement en quelle année étaient mes enfants. Les jumelles étaient en troisième année alors que Maël était en sixième année. Nous prîmes nous aussi les calèches et nous dirigeâmes vers Poudlard.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, nous nous installâmes à notre table et on attendit. Le Directeur n'était pas présent, pas plus que McGonagall ou Chourave... En fait, la table des professeurs était vide.

Quelques minutes passèrent et enfin les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils suivaient tous, les professeurs de notre école et le Directeur avait une mine amusée aux lèvres. Je ne le comprenais pas, mais ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que cela non plus.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se mit à son pupitre en forme de hibou et commença un discours sur l'arrivée de nos futurs enfants et les conséquences à en tirer. Il affirma que les fautifs étaient deux plaisantins comme leurs pères et leur fit signe de se présenter les uns à la suite des autres.

Les septièmes années passèrent en premier et de nombreuses têtes rousses firent leur apparition, je ne saurais dire de qui elles étaient les enfants, sauf pour celle qui se présenta comme « Marina Weasley ». Elle ressemblait trop à Fleur pour se trompait. Elle était rousse comme son père, mais elle était la copie de sa mère. Elle était répartie à Gryffindor, pas trop de surprise de ce point de vue. Mais la surprise vint d'un jeune homme nommé Pierre Snape-Lupin. Il ressemblait à Severus, mais avec les yeux ambrés de Remus et il était à Slytherin.

Vinrent ensuite les sixièmes années, dans lesquelles faisait partie Maël. Il y eut aussi les jumelles de Neville et Luna, qui s'appelaient Olivia et Célia et étaient toutes deux à Ravenclaw. Mais aussi Evan Zabini-Nott, un métis, châtain aux yeux bleu-verts, réparti à Slytherin.

Puis les cinquièmes années, où apparurent le fils de Dean et Seamus que j'avais rencontré dans le train, que j'appris se nommer Vincent et être à Gryffindor. Se présenta aussi la fille de Ginny, nommée Lucia, et le fils de Ron et Hermione, se nommant Axel.

Ensuite les quatrièmes années, où de nouveau, de nombreuses têtes rousses furent présentes. Dans le lot, je reconnus les deux paires de jumeaux qu'avaient eu les frères jumeaux farceurs de mon meilleur ami, réparti à Gryffindor. Et une seconde Zabini-Nott, qui s'appelait Kate, ressemblant à son frère, elle aussi à Slytherin.

Les troisièmes années se présentèrent à leur tour et mes futures jumelles se présentèrent avec enthousiasme. Puis, des blonds aux yeux bleus au visage lunaire se présentèrent et je reconnus aisément Neville et Luna en eux. Ils s'appelaient Ethan et Gabriel, et était pour l'un à Ravenclaw et pour l'autre à Gryffindor. Ainsi qu'un deuxième Thomas-Finnigan, dont le prénom était Melvin.

Les deuxièmes années passèrent et quelques têtes rousses firent encore leur apparition, dans lesquelles se présenta Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione. Mais aussi Ariana Patil-Bones, que je devinais être adoptée.

Enfin, ce fut le tour des premières années et le dernier fils de Dean et Seamus fit son entrée. Il se nommait Angel et était métis, châtain aux yeux noirs. Et un autre garçon, qui était le fils de Ginny et Taylor, j'en étais certain, se nommant Valentin. Il était brun aux yeux marrons clairs.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer comme bon leur semblait, de sorte que je me retrouvais avec mes trois enfants à ma table, au lieu d'un seul. Angela me murmura alors à l'oreille :

-Sois patient, d'ici peu, tu auras ce que ton coeur attend. Et puis, n'oublie pas que nous sommes là, nous t'aiderons à être avec Père, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment sais-tu à quoi je pense ?

-Tu es prévisible pour Maël, Ali et moi. Nous sommes tes enfants, après tout...

-Et dans combien de temps...

-Peu de temps, d'après ce que tu nous as racontés, me coupa-t-elle, gentiment.

-Ange, y a pas que toi qui as le droit de parler à Papa ! Pesta sa jumelle.

-Je lui expliquais pour... tu sais quoi, dit Angela avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oh... d'accord.

Le repas se poursuivit par l'arrivée des nouveaux premières années. Ils étaient pétrifiés de peur, comme nous l'étions quand nous étions à leur place voilà huit ans. Je souris doucement en repensant à cette époque où nous étions encore insouciants. Je croisais le regard de Draco, qui me fixait d'un regard étrange et détournais la tête en rosissant, faisant rire mes filles et sourire mon fils, moqueusement.

-C'est pas drôle, vous savez... Je ne sais même plus comment me comporter avec lui...

-C'est pourtant simple, dit Maël, sois toi-même !

-Mouais, j'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien au niveau des résultats...

-T'es trop pessimiste, oncle 'Ry, s'exclama celle que j'identifiais comme Rose.

-C'est ma faute, peut-être ? Marmonnais-je.

-Exactement ! Répondit-elle en retour.

-Tss... Bon, je n'ai plus faim, on se rejoint dans la Salle Commune ? Demandais-je en me levant, alors que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé et sous le regard réprobateur de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais, 'Ry, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber malade...

-Mione, j'y peux rien si je n'ai pas faim...

-Papa, elle a raison, tu sais, firent les jumelles en même temps.

-Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, je vous le répète. Bon, à tout à l'heure, je vais me promener, un peu, finalement...

Je partais vers la sortie, suivi par les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je partais alors que le repas venait tout juste d'être servi. Je ne prêtais toutefois pas attention outre mesure à ces regards et me rendis au bord du lac. Il faisait encore clair, étant encore en été, alors je regardais avec un plaisir mélangé de réflexion et de dépression le ciel se refléter dans l'eau du lac. Mes mains étaient derrière ma tête et le vent jouait doucement avec mes mèches de cheveux.

Je fermais un instant les yeux, me plongeant dans l'obscurité de mes paupières closes et m'imaginais une vie meilleure. Ou plutôt, le futur que je semblais avoir. Cette pensée me rendit le sourire. Mon sourire se fit plus grand en pensant à mes enfants et une rougeur apparut sur mes joues en songeant au fait que je sois enceint dans ce futur... Parce que je savais que c'est moi qui les porterai. Je rouvris les yeux et me relevais.

Après m'être épousseté, je pris le chemin du château, puis de ma Salle Commune. J'y montais avec peu d'enthousiasme mais content tout de même de retrouver mes futurs enfants... ou seulement Maël, les jumelles étant à Slytherin.

Je donnais le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entrais dans la pièce. Personne n'était encore arrivé et je trouvais cela étrange. J'allais dans mon dortoir et pris mon Éclair de Feu. Puisque personne n'était là, autant aller voler un peu. N'ayant pas envie de refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse, je ne fis qu'ouvrir une des fenêtres et après être monté sur mon balai, je volais jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Je commençais par donner de petites impulsions de vitesse, puis, je fis mes meilleures figures, dont la feinte de Wronski. J'adorais sentir le vent me fouetter le visage, mes yeux brûlaient tellement que des larmes perlaient à cause de la vitesse, l'excitation... J'oubliais tout sur un balai, tout de mes problèmes, tout de ma vie, tout de mon amour non-réciproque, tout...

Je descendis une dernière fois en flèche et entendis un « Papa » qui me fit me redresser plus rapidement que prévu. Je me stabilisais à cinq mètres du sol et attendis que mes filles soient assez près pour descendre... Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles aient pris un balai chacune et montent vers moi. Je les vis s'approcher de moi et leur souris.

-Tu sais que le couvre-feu est bientôt ? Demanda Angela.

-Non, quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque vingt deux heures, répondit Alizée.

-Oula, on ferait mieux de rentrer alors, avant que Sev' ne vienne faire une crise..., grimaçais-je comiquement.

-Ouaip, dirent-elles en même temps, allons-y.

-En balai ou... ?

-Balai ! Répondirent-elles.

-Alors c'est parti... mais attendez une minute, vous êtes censées être à Slytherin, alors comment vous allez rentrer en balai ?

-On ne va pas dans notre Salle Commune, on veut aller rejoindre Rose et Ariana, commença la brunette.

-On n'est pas de la même année, mais ce sont nos amies ou cousines, compléta la blondinette.

-Okay, alors let's go !

Nous partîmes rapidement vers la fenêtre que j'avais laissé délibérément ouverte et rentrâmes les uns à la suite des autres. Maël était dans la Salle Commune avec mes meilleurs amis et disputa ses soeurs pour ne pas être rentrées dans leur propre Salle Commune. J'allais dans mon dortoir et reposais mon balai précieusement dans ma valise sans fond. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain et me préparais pour la nuit. Je retournais voir mes amis et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit trop fatigués pour continuer.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui<strong> **^^. J'espère que cela vous aura plu =). Laissez-moi une 'tite review pour me dire... **

**A lundi prochain ! **


	5. L'explosion de la Magie

Coucou ^^,

Voici la suite =). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews et autres !

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> L'explosion de la Magie.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je désespérais. Mes enfants m'avaient dit que Draco et moi, on serait ensemble dans peu de temps, mais je ne voyais pas du tout cela venir. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, et qu'on avait repris les cours et toutes les semaines, mon blond s'affichait avec un nouveau copain ou une nouvelle copine. Il se moquait de ce que pouvaient dire nos trois enfants quant à son comportement et se demandait pourquoi ils voulaient qu'il arrête. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il posait la question, il n'avait pas de réponse, j'y faisais bien attention, lançant des regards noirs significatifs qui les faisaient déglutir difficilement.

Le mois d'octobre était enfin arrivé et Sev' et le duo Math/Matt n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de remède à leur formule. Je voyais dans la façon de se comporter des garçons qu'on pourrait facilement prendre pour des jumeaux, qu'ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'en laissaient croire, mais je ne disais rien, car j'aimais le fait d'avoir mes enfants près de moi. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais peut-être une infime chance avec Draco. Un jour, pourtant, j'allais les voir et leur demandais :

-Vous avez la formule pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu nous connais vraiment trop, oncle 'Ry...

-Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda Mathis.

-Le début...

-Et pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? S'enquit Mathieu.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que vous rentriez, avouais-je.

-Je le savais ! Matt, tu me dois cinq Gallions.

-Tss... c'est pas juste !

-Mais c'est le jeu, allez, donne !

-Je les ai pas sur moi...

-Menteur, je t'ai vu cacher une bourse le mois dernier, dans ta poche intérieure de robe.

-Rah, tu m'énerves ! Tiens, les voilà ! S'écria le jeune homme perdant, en ouvrant ladite bourse et en donnant cinq pièces d'or à son cousin.

-Merci, de faire des affaires avec toi enrichi mon quotidien, cousin...

-Bon... et vous allez leur donner quand la formule inverse ? Demandais-je après m'être remis de cet échange désarmant.

-En fait, on a besoin de toi pour ça... alors c'est à toi de décider, répondit Mathieu.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toi qui nous a aidé à venir ici, avec ta magie, je veux dire...

-En fait, tu nous as expliqués que, pendant ta dernière année, on était arrivés, mais que dans notre temps, aucun adulte, à part toi et Dumbledore évidemment, se rappelait de ce qui était arrivé pendant cette période.

-Tu nous as aussi dit qu'au moment où tu viendrais nous dire que tu étais au courant, on devrait te demander de nous aider, comme tu l'as fait pour nous envoyer ici.

-D'accord... alors si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes ici. Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que tu nous as expliqués qu'en ce moment, tu es vraiment incertain et déprimé par rapport à ton futur avec oncle Dray. C'est pourquoi ton futur toi nous a envoyés ici en utilisant une des formules nouvellement conçue de Papa et Oncle George.

-D'accord, j'ai compris... En fait, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour moi, en gros... J'ai un peu joué les égoïstes, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Un peu, mais vu tout ce que tu as fait et feras, ce n'est pas en étant une fois égoïste que la fin du monde arrivera...

La conversation se poursuivit pendant un très long moment. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire à présent, mais je ne savais pas quand je voulais le faire. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas trop chambouler l'espace-temps. Seulement, je voulais garder mes enfants près de moi plus longtemps.

Finalement, un autre mois passa et les choses n'ayant, pas du tout, évoluées avec Draco, je décidais d'arrêter les frais et de renvoyer les enfants près de leurs parents, dans le futur. Je fis part de mes intentions au duo et il me donna la formule.

Je me dirigeais vers la Forêt Interdite, où je savais être tranquille et commençais à lire la formule «_Vicis conversam cepit cursum tuum__, et iaculis elit parvulos venire in posterum _» **(1)**. Je la redis plusieurs fois d'affiler et ma Magie commença à tourbillonner alors que le futur duo infernal me faisait signe d'au revoir avec leur main et disparaissait de plus en plus.

Finalement, ils disparurent complétement et ma Magie s'arrêta. Je soupirais et rentrais au château, la feuille toujours à la main. Ce serait mon dernier souvenir d'eux avant longtemps. De plus, je serais le seul avec Dumbledore à me rappeler de ces enfants... Je me précipitais presque vers ma Salle Commune et allais vers mes meilleurs amis.

-Vous ne sauriez pas où sont les jumelles ? Demandais-je, pour savoir si la formule avait fonctionnée.

-Tu sais bien que Parvati est morte, Harry..., s'attrista Hermione.

-Euh oui... désolé, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé, d'excuse. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille faire un tour...

-Harry, attend ! Tu viens juste d'arriver, Harry !

Je n'écoutais pas Hermione et me dirigeais vers la Salle-Sur-Demande. Je passais trois fois devant et l'ouvris sur la même plage où j'avais dans l'idée de rester avant les Grandes Vacances et déposais le morceau de papier dans le sac de couchage. Je reviendrai le chercher quand les jumeaux auront eu leurs enfants. Je pensais alors à des photos de mes enfants et elles apparurent sur le sable. J'en pris une où les jumelles étaient en train de bouder alors que Maël leur ébouriffait les cheveux. Je souriais doucement devant cette photo qui n'était qu'un reflet de mon souvenir de cette journée-là. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en me couchant en position fœtale dans le sable, en serrant précieusement cette photo contre mon coeur.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Les vacances de Noël étaient presque là et ma dépression était de plus en plus flagrante. Avec le départ de mes enfants, je n'avais vraiment plus goût à rien. Déjà que le fait que Draco sorte, toutes les semaines avec une personne différente me minait le moral, mais alors là, ça a été la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus... J'étais las de tout et si Mione ne m'enjoignait pas à manger, je me laisserai dépérir, à coup sûr.

Deux semaines avant les vacances, je surpris une nouvelle fois Draco avec une de ses conquêtes. Le problème de cette fois-là, ce n'était pas qu'un petit baiser ou une simple étreinte et cela me déchira le coeur. Alors qu'il allait et venait au plus profond de cette brune pulpeuse, qui poussait des cris de plaisir, je ne pouvais plus soutenir cette vision. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux, la bile remontant, que je courus dans la Forêt Interdite, devenue depuis peu, mon sanctuaire.

Rendu là, je vidais mon estomac et hurlais mon désespoir. Seulement, il était tellement grand que ma Magie se mit à former le même halo de lumière qui m'avait entouré alors que je défaisais Voldemort. Puis, des rafales de vent coupèrent de nombreux arbres et une nouvelle fois, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je pleurais, je hurlais, mais je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps. Le vent fouettait mon visage et bientôt, je me sentis quitter le sol.

La furie de ma Magie s'entendit jusqu'au ciel et vers la terre, tellement qu'un tremblement se fit sentir. Il n'était pas très puissant, mais tout de même assez pour faire trembler les fondations du château. Je vis alors, comme dans un brouillard, mes yeux toujours aussi humides, le ciel devenir noir et de gros nuages s'amoncelant. Puis, en baissant mon regard, j'aperçus les élèves et les professeurs sortirent en courant du château. Je les voyais, mais ce n'était déjà plus moi. C'était comme si une autre personne, ou une autre entité avait pris possession de mon corps. Je dirais que c'est ma Magie qui en était détentrice à cet instant.

Soudain, mes yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure blonde presque blanche et, en voyant ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants, du plus que possible orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, je hurlais de nouveau, puis, ce fut le trou noir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Temps inversé, reprend son cours, les mémoires s'effacent et les enfants rentrent dans le futur.<strong>

**Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même satisfaits ;). Laissez-moi un petit mot, pour me dire !**

**A bientôt ! =)  
><strong>


	6. Confessions amoureuses et soulagement

Coucou tout le monde !

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

**Note pour ce chapitre : **Je publie avec une journée de retard et j'en suis désolée. Pour ma défense, ce sont les vacances, donc, je ne passe pas tout mon temps sur le PC XD. Sinon, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissée une review. Et pour les anonymes :

**Kahome ****:**Je te remercie pour cette charmante review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**Vampireclamp :** Merci pour la review. Je trouve aussi dommage que dans les fics avec les enfants du futur, il n'y ait pas de trace, mais, pour cette fic, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Mais j'espère que dans les prochains chapitres, tu seras satisfaite de ce qu'ils contiendront ^^.

**Mimi :** Merci à toi, pour la review. Voici la suite que tu demandais. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Gaia : **Je te remercie pour la review. Voici la suite que tu réclamais avec tant de verve ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**Kisis : **Merci infiniment pour ces trois reviews =). Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Tu peux voir dès à présent ce que Dray va faire ! Je souhaite vraiment que ce chapitre soit à ta convenance !

Bonne lecture à vous ! Bonnes vacances et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Les confessions amoureuses et le soulagement.

Lorsque je pris conscience que j'étais dans un des lits peu confortables de l'infirmerie, je soupirais avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Je fus ébloui un instant par la blancheur du lieu et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, m'habituais à cette couleur. Je sentis ensuite une pression sur ma main et me tournais pour me retrouver devant la même chevelure que celle que j'avais regardée avant de m'évanouir. Je bougeais doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Draco, dont je me demandais la raison de la présence et, tout en lâchant sa main, me levais du lit pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

Quand je rouvris la porte, je me retrouvais face à un Draco Malfoy paniqué au possible. Je le regardais avec surprise, en rougissant un peu, levant les yeux pour avoir mon regard en face du sien, lui étant plus grand que moi, puis lui demandais ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu... tu n'étais plus dans le lit... je ne savais pas où tu étais... j'ai eu peur...

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, incrédule.

-Parce que... Ca fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma, les vacances commencent demain et on ne savait pas quand tu te réveillerais... si tu te réveillais. Et alors que je me réveille, ton lit est vide. J'ai eu peur...

-Ma question n'était pas vraiment celle-la..., avouais-je. Je voulais dire, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu me détestes, non ? Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, continuais-je en retournant m'allonger, ma tête me tournant légèrement.

-Je... je croyais que tu me détestais...

-Oh oui ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce que j'ai pu te détester ! Hurlais-je presque, mon coeur se serrant au souvenir de ma souffrance.

-Tu vois, tu me détestes, me répondit-il, les yeux étrangement humides, alors comment voulais-tu que je t'approche ?

-Tu ne comprends rien, Draco, m'écriais-je en me mordant la langue et rougissant en me rendant compte que j'avais utilisé son prénom.

-Explique-moi, alors, cria-t-il à son tour.

-Je te détestais de me faire t'aimer autant alors que tu n'en avais... n'as rien à faire de...

Je fus brusquement coupé par des lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais les yeux écarquillés de surprise, assis dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Je le repoussais doucement, en rougissant encore et lui demandais ce qu'il faisait.

-Je t'interdis de dire que j'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Siffla mon blondinet, en colère.

-C'est pourtant...

-La ferme ! Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à dire ! Je t'interdis donc de dire que j'en ai rien à faire de toi. Si je sortais chaque semaine avec une nouvelle personne, c'était pour oublier que la seule que je voulais vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais !

-Qu... Quoi ? Demandais-je, incrédule, l'espoir commençant à me faire sourire.

-Tu es la seule et unique personne que je veuille Harry Potter !

-Mais... pourtant l'an dernier... l'an dernier alors que je venais de témoigner pour ton père, tu...

-J'ai dit cette phrase pour savoir comment tu allais réagir et j'ai pensé que ton « si tu le dis », voulait dire que tu me détestais vraiment.

-Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que je déprimais ? Demandais-je.

-Si, mais je pensais que c'était parce que la personne qui avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir ton coeur, ne voulait pas de toi...

-Et c'était le cas ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi... J'ai cru mourir sans toi... J'avais tellement mal en te voyant avec toutes tes conquêtes... Tu m'as fait mal Draco... Tellement mal...

Mon ton s'était fait bas et je pleurais doucement alors que des bras m'enserrèrent. Je me blottis dedans et sanglotais pendant un long moment sous les « chut... ça va aller... je t'aime Harry... je suis là... ça va aller... » de mon blond. Je relevais la tête, une fois calmé, les larmes coulant toujours un peu sur mes joues et le regardais dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux gris. Je fermais les miens, dans l'attente d'un baiser qui arriva rapidement. Je gémis de plaisir quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent doucement sur les miennes, en une douce pression. Je répondis avec bonheur à ce baiser délicieusement rêvé et bientôt, nos langues jouèrent ensemble.

Dès que le baiser s'arrêta, nous étions à bout de souffle, Draco me poussa légèrement pour que je me retrouve en position allongée, dans les couvertures, alors que lui s'allongea dessus, près de moi. Mon dos était contre son torse et il enserrait ma taille d'une poigne ferme. En murmurant, je lui demandais ce qui l'avait poussé à venir me voir.

-Granger... quand tu t'es évanoui, tout le monde était pris de panique... Dumbledore t'a fait descendre avec un « _aresto momento_». Granger s'est ensuite tournée vers moi avec un de ses regards ! Elle faisait peur... mais en même temps, elle était en larmes. Elle m'a dit que j'allais finir par te tuer... et je m'en suis voulu, mais je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle s'est donc mise en colère et m'a giflé en me criant que si je t'aimais un minimum, je devais venir te le dire avant que ça ne finisse plus mal qu'à ce moment-là.

-Je... comprends, souris-je finalement timidement, sans pour autant qu'il puisse voir mon sourire.

-Je t'aime, Harry, et je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Je t'aime aussi, Draco, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point, répondis-je d'une voix, à moitié endormie.

-Dors, maintenant, tu en as besoin...

-Oui...

Je n'eus le temps que de dire ce simple mot avant de m'endormir. Quand je me réveillais, la première sensation que j'eus, fut le froid. Je pris mes lunettes et me tournais vers là où devrait se trouver Draco et eus peur une seconde en voyant la place vide. Je me tournais dans tous les sens, lorsque j'entendis des voix s'approchaient en provenance du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh vers moi. Je soupirais de soulagement en croisant le regard joyeux de mon blondinet. Il s'approcha de moi et prit mes lèvres entre les siennes en un long baiser, très doux.

-Bonjour, me dit-il en rompant le baiser et posant son front sur le mien.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en souriant.

-Hum... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, messieurs, mais je dois ausculter M Potter, se racla la gorge l'infirmière.

Je rougis un peu, faisant rire Draco puis il se recula pour laisser la place à Mrs Pomfresh qui commença son examen. Elle avait les sourcils froncés de concentration et au bout d'un moment, elle sourit en disant que tout était en ordre.

-Seulement M Potter, je vous conseille expressément de manger. Vous êtes maigre, pour ne pas dire anorexique. Il faut que vous réagissiez ! Vous faites beaucoup de Quidditch et vous êtes encore un adolescent qui a besoin de bien se nourrir, n'oubliez pas cela...

-Ne vous en faites pas, Madame, je ferais bien attention à ce qu'il mange, répondit Draco à ma place, en m'envoyant un regard mêlé de décision et d'excuse.

-Bon, puisque c'est réglé, M Potter, vous pourrez sortir dès demain matin, en attendant, je vous conseille de vous reposer. Je vais prévenir le Directeur et vos amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

-Merci.

Elle partit, me laissant seul avec mon amour. Il s'approcha doucement vers moi et, me souriant, me dit qu'il fallait que je mange. Je souris à mon tour et lui répliquais que j'avais une faim de loup. Il fit appeler un Elfe de Maison, que je reconnus comme étant Winky et lui demanda de m'apporter quelques choses à diner. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il était si tard, mais il est vrai que quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, j'ai vu qu'il faisait très sombre. Ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'ai pas été ébloui par la couleur trop vive, cette fois.

Winky revint avec Dobby, m'apportant plus de nourriture que j'aurais pu en avaler. Le petit Elfe s'enquerra de ma santé avec maints « Harry Potter, monsieur, va bien ? Dobby était inquiet pour Harry Potter, monsieur... ». En voyant Draco, il se figea un instant et le regarda anxieusement. Puis, me fixa de nouveau. Je lui souris et lui dis que Draco était mon petit-ami et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Pendant ce temps, Winky avait déposé les plateaux garnis de nourriture sur la table à manger de mon lit et sur la table de nuit, n'ayant pas assez de place pour les deux. Je la remerciais et elle repartit. Dobby me salua et partit à sa suite. Draco s'installa près de moi et me prit ma fourchette des mains.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais te donner à manger, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant et tu n'es certainement pas ma mère, boudais-je.

-Mais tu as le comportement d'un enfant, et puis, j'ai envie de te donner à manger, n'en ai-je pas le droit ?

-Rah, d'accord, marmonnais-je.

Il me donna donc à manger. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine alors que lui souriait doucement. Lorsque le premier plateau fut terminé, je n'avais plus du tout faim. Je lui en fis part et il dit que le deuxième plateau serait pour lui, dans ce cas, n'ayant pas mangé, il en profiterait. Je me rallongeais donc, pendant qu'il mangeait et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je finis par me rendormir, repu que j'étais.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, je sentis des bras musclés m'encerclaient la taille et je souris. Draco était resté avec moi, après que je me sois endormi. Je me retournais lentement dans ses bras et me retrouvais devant son beau visage souriant avec ses grands yeux gris ouverts. Je lui souris et il m'embrassa.

Après ce baiser, nous nous levâmes. Je vis mon uniforme de Gryffindor près du lit, bien plié. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche bien chaude avant de m'habiller de celui-ci. Draco prit ensuite ma place et ressortit tout propre de la pièce. Il sentait bon, mais pas de son parfum habituel. Etant dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait que des savons à la senteur vanille. En temps normal, mon blondinet sentait le miel et la camomille. Je l'embrassais et me tenant la main, on sortit.

On se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et rendus aux Grandes Portes, je prenais une grande inspiration alors que Draco poussait celles-ci. Nous entrâmes et toutes les conversations cessèrent. Je rougis un peu et mon blond me tira un peu vers sa table. Je le suivis sans rechigner et m'installer près de lui, qui venait de s'assoir à côté de Blaise et Theo. Je les saluais timidement et ils me sourirent franchement. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne leur avais pas parlés.

Soudain, je vis Ron et Hermione arrivaient à la table des Slytherin. Ils se placèrent en face de moi et me souriant, me demandèrent si j'allais mieux. Pour toute réponse, je dis que j'avais faim. Mione rigola en pleurant un peu de soulagement alors que Ron rit de bon coeur.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Draco me fit part de l'invitation de Narcissa pour passer mes vacances chez eux. Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise et il me sourit d'un air gêné. Je lui demandais ce qui lui arrivait et il me répondit que c'était parce que sa mère savait déjà ses sentiments pour moi, qu'elle avait décidé de m'inviter, pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble. Je lui souriais d'un air ravi et acceptais. Cette année, la famille Weasley allait rendre visite à Charlie, en Roumanie, Ron et Ginny allaient avec eux cette fois, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, alors j'avais refusé poliment l'invitation de mon meilleur ami. Hermione, pour sa part, retournait en France, pour aller voir un de ses cousins.

Finalement, le petit-déjeuner se termina et, après avoir salué Blaise et Theo, on monta tous les quatre, à la Salle Commune de Gryffindor. En fait, je n'avais pas laissé le choix à Draco que de m'accompagner. Je donnais le mot de passe à la volée et entrais dans la Salle Commune, puis continuais mon chemin, toujours main dans la main avec mon blond, vers mon dortoir. Je vis que Dean et Seamus étaient en train de finir de remplir leurs valises et m'apercevant, ils commencèrent à me demander si j'allais bien... puis, s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant Draco Malfoy. Je ris un peu.

-Je vous présente, mon petit-ami !

-Et beh, tu y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand tu choisis un petit-copain, 'Ry, me dit Seam'.

-Si tu le dis, répondis-je en souriant franchement.

Je pris ma valise sans fond de dessous mon lit, après avoir relâché la main de mon amour et l'ouvris. Je prononçais ensuite une formule et toutes mes affaires reprirent leur place dans ladite valise. Mon blond s'installa sur mon lit et, lorsque j'eus terminé, je m'assis à ses côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras et, sans que je ne m'en apercevoir, les deux autres garçons partirent, nous laissant seuls.

-Je t'aime, dit-je à Draco.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Lion, répondit-il.

Je souris d'un air béat et il m'embrassa en riant à mes dépends. On finit par descendre rejoindre les autres, ma valise rétrécie pour ne pas être trop lourde et encombrante, bien au chaud dans ma poche. J'allais chercher Hedwige, alors que Draco allait chercher Rufus troisième du nom, son hibou Grand-Duc. Lorsqu'il m'avait donné son nom, je n'avais pas pu retenir mon fou rire. Il se vexa un peu mais avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois en redescendant vers l'entrée du château. Il était presque l'heure de partir.

On rejoignit nos meilleurs amis respectifs, qui étaient, comme je m'en étais douté, ensemble en cet instant. Theodore dans les bras de Blaise, alors qu'Hermione tenait la main de Ron. Les uns en face des autres, ils discutaient. Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, Draco leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient... Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le plus curieux... Enfin, il est vrai que je voulais savoir, moi aussi, mais bon... Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui ait posé la question !

-De nos vacances, répondit Ron, alors Fouinette, vous allez faire quoi pendant les deux semaines de vacances ? Continua-t-il pour taquiner Draco.

-Et bien, _Belette_, insista mon blondinet, on va passer les vacances dans le Manoir que nous possédons dans les Alpes, du côté Suisse.

-Vous ne serez pas loin d'où j'irai, alors ? Dit Hermione, plus en une question rhétorique qu'autre chose.

-Oui, Mione, apparemment, souris-je, blotti entre les bras de Draco, dans la même position que Blaise et Theodore.

-Vous êtes trop mignons, affirma Ginny en arrivant en courant, suivie de Taylor, avec qui elle avait fini par sortir.

-Un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon ! Se récria Draco.

-Et si moi, je te dis que tu es mignon ? Murmurais-je dans son oreille.

-Alors je vais te bouffer et te montrer que je suis tout sauf mignon ! Me chuchota-t-il en réponse, d'une voix sexy, me faisant frissonner.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir, le taquinais-je.

-Arrêtez ça, tous les deux, je me sens pas très bien, dit Ron, avec un teint très blanc.

-Ron, t'es lourd à la fin, lui rétorqua sa soeur, ils sont hot ensemble !

-T'es une fille, c'est normal que tu penses ça !

-Mouais...

Sur cette dernière réplique de Ginny et Hermione combinées, il fut temps de partir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les calèches et montâmes dedans tous les huit. Bientôt rejoins par Pansy Parkinson, qui se colla à Draco. Je sentis la jalousie enfler en moi et bientôt, des décharges électriques tourbillonnèrent en direction de la brune aux cheveux mi-longs. Elle me regarda, paniquée, alors que mon blondinet souriait béatement. Je le tapais doucement sur le bras et il se tourna vers moi. Il me donna un long baiser langoureux, alors qu'on arrivait à la gare de Près-au-Lard.

Pansy s'enfuit presque en courant vers un compartiment, le plus éloigné possible du nôtre et mes amis et ceux de Draco, ainsi que lui-même, explosèrent de rire. Je leur fis la remarque que ce n'était pas drôle, mais un sourire jouait aussi sur mes propres lèvres, alors je n'étais pas très crédible.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Vala, fin de ce chapitre. Les choses se calment enfin entre les deux tourtereaux ! Je souhaite sincèrement que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Laissez-moi un petit mot, ça fait presque à chaque fois plaisir !<strong>

**Encore une fois, bonnes vacances et joyeux fêtes ! Je vous souhaite d'avoir plein de beaux cadeaux et d'être bien heureux en cette période que j'adore ^^.**

**A lundi prochain pour le chapitre 6 !**


	7. Une St Valentin pleine de surprises

Coucou !

Je vous remercie tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissée ! =)

J'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux Noël où si non, que ce chapitre vous remontra le moral (ne serait-ce qu'un peu ;)).

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Une St Valentin pleine de surprises.

Le voyage en train et les vacances, par la suite se passèrent rapidement... peut-être même trop à mon humble avis. Autant les Grandes Vacances m'avaient semblé géniales, autant ces vacances avaient été meilleures. Entre l'apprentissage du ski, les nombreuses embrassades au coucher de soleil ou au clair de Lune, les balades dans la neige, qui elle-même tombait à flot, les jeux, les cadeaux, les bons repas et chocolats chauds au coin du feu, les histoires de Narcissa et les blagues plus que douteuses de Lucius, mes vacances avaient été plus que parfaites. De plus, pour rajouter à mon bonheur, je dormais tous les jours au creux des bras de mon blond, me tenant ainsi chaud et profitant de son odeur suave.

Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard en ayant appris à mieux nous connaître encore et avec un amour encore plus grand si possible. Les cours jusqu'à la St Valentin me parurent longs et courts à la fois. Draco et moi étant ensemble dans les cours que Slytherin et Gryffindor partageaient. Nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble en dehors des cours, également et enfin, la fête des amoureux fut là.

J'avais acheté un beau pendentif en forme de dragon, qu'un serpent enlacé tendrement et je fus heureux de l'emballer, en me demandant ce que mon blondinet m'avait réservé. Depuis quelque temps déjà, nous avions des gestes plus poussés l'un envers l'autre, mais je voulais que ma première fois avec lui soit spéciale, alors je l'avais obligé à s'arrêter à chaque fois que j'estimais qu'il allait trop loin. Il faisait souvent la tête, cependant, il comprenait que pour moi, ce serait un moment important.

Le matin de la St Valentin, je descendis de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor avec joie. Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle où une multitude de petits anges faisait une ronde, chantait et dansait dans les airs, envoyant de temps à autre, des flèches en forme de cœurs roses ou rouges, verts ou oranges vers un garçon ou une fille.

Je m'assis à ma table près de mes meilleurs amis qui étaient déjà présents, en train de roucouler tout ce qu'ils savaient. Soudain, je sentis deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de mon cou et une bouche m'embrasser la joue. Je souris.

-Bonjour, bel Ange, comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je à Draco.

-Bonjour, Amour, je vais bien, et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Me répondit-il, en enjambant le banc pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Non, j'avais trop froid, dis-je en lui envoyant un regard appuyé.

-Oh, je vois, et si ce soir, nous dormions ensemble ? Je pourrais te réchauffer, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Vous allez arrêter, bon sang ? S'écria Ron, rouge pivoine.

-Bah Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ris-je franchement en voyant sa mine gênée.

-Tu le sais très bien, faux frère !

-Puisque c'est comme ça, dis-je en me levant, ayant fini de déjeuner et voyant que c'était aussi le cas de mon blond, je m'en vais en emmenant ce beau blondinet avec moi et tu ne me reverras pas avant demain.

-Arrête, je te dis, se récria-t-il encore plus rouge, si possible.

Je ris en emmenant Draco avec moi dans le parc. On se lança un sort de réchauffage et je me blottis contre lui. Son cadeau était dans ma poche, mais je ne savais pas à quel moment, je devrais le lui donner. Puis, en ayant assez de réfléchir, je mis ma main dans ma poche et en sortis un objet rectangulaire avec un papier glacé vert et argenté et le lui tendis.

-C'est pour toi, dis-je timidement.

-Merci, mon Amour, répondit-il en le prenant entre ses longs doigts fins, cachés par des gants en peau de dragon.

Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une boite en satin noire pour ensuite, ouvrir celle-ci. Il fit très attention à ne pas l'abimer et y prit le pendentif en argent. Draco sourit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Un sourire joua sur mes lèvres aussi alors qu'il me demandait de le lui mettre. Je l'accrochais autour de son cou et bouclai le fermoir. Le petit dragon avec son oeil vert émeraude se réveilla et lança une petite gerbe de flammes noires, alors que le serpent se serrait davantage contre lui, comme voulant se protéger du froid.

-Le tien, tu l'auras ce midi, ou plutôt, dans l'après-midi, me dit Draco.

-D'accord, répondis-je en hochant la tête, et sinon, il te plait ?

-Mieux, il est magnifique.

-Je suis content alors, souris-je en me calant de nouveau contre lui.

-Il est magique, d'après ce que j'ai compris... il a quel pouvoir ?

-Il en a plusieurs, à vrai dire... Il me sert à pouvoir te localiser en cas de problème, il te sert de Portoloin, il y a aussi un charme protecteur dessus et il te réchauffe quand tu as trop froid, ris-je sur la fin.

-Il a dû te coûter une fortune !

-Le prix ne se donne pas, quand on fait un cadeau et je suis certain qu'on sera toujours ensemble, alors, j'ai bien le droit de te faire des cadeaux spéciaux !

-Je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, en me serrant encore plus dans ses bras, me soulevant presque pour me mettre sur ses genoux.

-Moi aussi, Dray, moi aussi, lui répondis-je en souriant béatement.

La matinée se passa ensuite rapidement, entre bataille de boules de neige, ayant commencée par une boule de neige venue s'écraser dans la figure de Draco alors qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, par un troisième année de Hufflepuff tremblant de peur devant la mine énervée de mon blond bain brûlant dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, pour nous réchauffer, le sort que nous avions mis sur nous ne tenant pas compte de nos vêtements trempés, et embrassades langoureuses.

_DMHP-DMHP_

Finalement, le midi arriva et je suivis Draco, m'emmenant en tirant sur ma main, vers une pièce que je me doutais être la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur et la porte apparut. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce que je désignais comme magnifique. Tout était lumineux. Les fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce circulaire donnaient toutes sur un paysage différent. Quatre d'entre elles donnaient sur des paysages selon les saisons.

Pour les quatre dernières l'une donnait sur un lac entouré d'une magnifique forêt, dont le soleil couchant se reflétait en son sein. La seconde, c'était dans le Manoir que l'on pouvait plus caractériser de chalet où nous avions passé nos vacances de Noël, plus précisément, devant la cheminée, donnant une légère vue de la fenêtre et de la neige tombant doucement. La troisième représentait un tableau... ou plutôt, une photo, celle de mes parents. Je l'avais montrée à Draco, une fois. Et enfin, la dernière nous représentait tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que nos amis et nos familles respectives, ainsi que Remus et Severus, nous entouraient.

Dans la pièce elle-même, il y avait une grande cheminée où un feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre. Devant celle-ci, une petite table était présente, gardée ainsi au chaud. Dessus, il n'y avait que des chandelles et de la vaisselle, de présentes, mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire apparaître de la nourriture ou de la boisson dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, alors je me doutai que Draco avait dû trouver un autre stratagème. Enfin, dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait deux portes. Entre les saisons de printemps et d'été. Je ne savais pas à quoi elles servaient mais pour le moment, je m'en moquais.

Je me ruai dans les bras de Dray et le serrai avec force. Il m'embrassa et me tira une chaise pour que j'y prenne place. Il fit appel à Winky et Dobby, s'entendant un minimum avec les deux Elfes, plus qu'avec les autres. Ces derniers apparurent avec chacun un plateau dans les bras, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin Château Margaux d'un certain âge, que je savais venir de France et dont je savais que l'acheteur ne pouvait être que Draco, au vu du prix élevé, dans les bras de l'ancienne Elfe de Barty Croupton.

Dobby posa son plateau devant moi tandis que Winky faisait de même avec Draco. Mon ami ouvrit la bouteille et en servit un peu dans les verres présents sur la table. Je n'avais jamais goûté de vin, auparavant, encore moins de vin aussi coûteux, mais il fallait une première fois à tout. Sur ce service, les deux Elfes disparurent. J'ouvris le couvercle de mon plateau alors que Dray faisait la même chose.

Nous commençâmes à manger et je trouvai le repas délicieux. Je souris à mon blond et il me rendit mon sourire. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, pendant ce repas romantique et plusieurs fois, Draco rappela les Elfes pour desservir la table et pour nous donner les plats suivants.

Finalement, après le dessert, Draco se leva en me disant de l'attendre un instant. Il partit vers une des portes dont je ne savais toujours pas l'utilité et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit paquet finement emballé entre les mains. Il me le tendit et je l'ouvris avec enthousiasme. Je trouvai d'abord une petite boîte carrée en cuir et l'ouvris pour tomber sur le plus beau bracelet que je n'eus jamais vu.

Le bijou en question était fait d'argent pur, plusieurs pierres précieuses y étaient incrustées. Il y avait une émeraude, un saphir, un rubis, une ambre, une améthyste et un onyx. Il était absolument superbe. Je le soulevai vers mes yeux pourvus de mes lunettes, et vis à l'intérieur de chacune des pierres, un symbole différent.

-Ils représentent quoi ? Demandai-je en montrant le symbole détenu dans le saphir.

-Ce sont des runes protectrices. Chacune représente un Dieu protecteur de l'ancien temps où la Magie dominée toute la Terre, où les Moldus n'existaient pas encore.

-Merci Draco, c'est magnifique, murmurai-je, d'une voix rendue faible par l'émotion.

-Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise, mais ce n'est pas ton seul cadeau, ajouta-t-il avec un air de prédateur.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai comme jamais avant. Avec tout l'amour qu'il m'inspirait. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque et touchai ses cheveux si doux et soyeux. Il me souleva simplement dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la pièce qu'il venait juste de quitter. Ce n'était autre qu'une chambre. Elle comportait un lit à baldaquin, une lourde armoire en bois avec un miroir incrusté dedans. Une table de nuit et une autre cheminée, donnant un côté romantique et tamisé, la chambre étant dépourvue de fenêtre.

Draco me porta jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea précautionneusement, toujours en m'embrassant. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et continua sa douce torture. Mon blondinet commença ensuite à me caresser les flans, me chatouillant au passage, m'envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans la manoeuvre. Je gémis un peu et il descendit embrasser et lécher mon cou, étant à bout de souffle. Il fit passer ses mains sous mon pull et mon T-shirt et remonta lentement, touchant au passage mes tétons qui durcirent un peu, me faisant gémir.

Quant à moi, je faisais glisser mes mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, gémissant pour plus. Il me murmura que je n'aurai rien à faire aujourd'hui, qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il se releva un peu et se débarrassa de son haut, se retrouvant torse nu. J'en profitai pour toucher ses abdominaux que j'avais rêvé de toucher, occasionnant un frisson de sa part. Il revint m'embrasser avec sauvagerie et m'enlevant presque brusquement mon haut. Draco fit descendre sa bouche sur mes tétons alors que tout ce que j'avais à la bouche était « Draco... Draco... Draco... ».

Il les lécha et les mordilla, ou les pinça et les tourna entre ses doigts, puis s'attaqua à mon nombril, alors que je sentais nos érections se toucher toujours plus violemment, puisque nous donnions inconsciemment des coups de reins, chacun allant rencontrer les hanches de l'autre. Je gémis plus fort en sentant sa langue faire des allers et venues dans mon nombril et je vis les poils de ses bras s'hérisser en entendant ce bruit, alors qu'il lâchait un grognement de plaisir.

Mon blond déboucla sa ceinture et la mienne et fit descendre nos pantalons et nos boxers simultanément. Je soupirai de bonheur, faisant écho à son gémissement rauque, en sentant l'air sur mon érection très érigée. Il traça une ligne de baisers vers ma hampe droite et la lécha de bas en haut. Le Slytherin qu'il était, se mit ensuite à suçoter mon gland, me faisant hurler un :

-Oh putain, Dray !

Celui-ci sourit sur mon membre et l'engloutit en une fois. Puis, en relevant la tête, il me dit :

-Je te l'avais dit que j'allais te bouffer.

Avec un sourire pervers, il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté et continua dans un rythme profondément lent, me frustrant et me donnant envie de plus, dans la manoeuvre. Je grognai que j'en voulais plus et il accéléra un peu. Seulement quelques secondes après que ce nouveau rythme ait commencé, il attrapa à tâtons un tube de lubrifiant, qui était dans la table de chevet. Il s'en badigeonna sur les doigts. Mon Ange fit ensuite des mouvements circulaires sur mon entrée puis, lui demandant plus, il fit entrer progressivement son doigt.

La sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Je l'avais déjà expérimentée lorsque j'étais seul et que je pensais à Draco dans ma salle de bain. Je m'habituai donc rapidement, en demandant encore davantage et il fit entrer un second doigt, qui vint taper pile sur cette boule de nerfs qui nous donne tant de plaisir. Je hurlai mon plaisir, les larmes au coin des yeux.

-Draco... hum... je te veux... maintenant !

Il arrêta tout mouvement avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts et s'enleva doucement et avec une lenteur exacerbée. Je grognai un peu de mécontentement, le faisant rire. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, me donnant un aperçu du goût que je pouvais avoir, à cause du pré-sperme avec une bonne dose du goût de Draco. Tout en se lubrifiant son membre, déjà humide, Draco continuait de m'embrasser.

Le Slytherin me fit me placer à quatre pattes sur le lit et je me pliai avec plaisir à ses volontés. Il tourna ma tête vers lui, de sorte que je puisse l'embrasser à n'importe quel moment et entra progressivement en moi, jusqu'à la garde. Il poussa un gémissement rauque de plaisir en disant :

-T'es si étroit, putain ! Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me retenir !

Je geignis de désir face à cette phrase plus que vulgaire et lançai mes hanches vers l'arrière, l'enjoignant à commencer. Ses mouvements commencèrent lentement, puis sous mes « Plus vite... plus fort... plus profond... », Draco accéléra. Alors qu'il tapait dans ma prostate à chaque fois, je voyais des étoiles et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mes lunettes. Plus tôt, j'y voyais parfaitement mais à présent, je ne percevais que ce qui était le plus près possible de moi. Je n'y fis plus attention lorsque je sentis Draco changeait l'angle de pénétration et que sa hampe tapa encore plus violemment contre mon point le plus érogène.

Il me caressa les hanches en même temps qu'il allait et venait en moi et soudain, je n'en pus plus et rendis les armes dans un grand cri de plaisir. Alors que mes chairs se resserraient convulsivement autour du membre de mon blond, il se libéra en moi après encore trois allées et venues.

-Oh oui ! Je t'aime Harry. Putain, oui, je t'aime, hurla-t-il en éjaculant.

-Je t'aime aussi, Dray, dis-je la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié et encore dans un orgasme foudroyant.

Mon Slytherin s'écrasa sur moi et se retira doucement, pour ne pas me faire mal. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sans même m'en rendre compte et encore béat, je m'endormis comme une masse.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, que je mets en même temps la semaine prochaine et ce sera la fin ! =)<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une toute petite review pour me dire ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Un doux anniversaire

Salut tout le monde ! ^^

Je suis désolée de ne publier qu'à cette heure-ci, mais je suis dans une période qui pourrait m'apportait plus de stress... Je révise pour mes examens et je dois dire que c'est vraiment stressant...

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =).

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une review sur le chapitre précédent, c'était vraiment agréable à lire !

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting **: M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 :<span> Un doux anniversaire.

Les mois suivants, jusqu'au mois de juin, passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais parlé à Draco de mon désir d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Il m'avait regardé étrangement et je lui avais souri en disant qu'il fallait qu'il voit avec Sev' et Mione pour faire une potion. Il m'avait alors envoyé un regard perçant, comme s'il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais avait tout de même fait ce que je lui avais demandé.

Mione avait abandonné l'idée d'être seule à seul avec Ron, pour se concentrer le plus possible sur ses révisions en vu des ASPICs. À chaque fois qu'on la voyait, elle avait un livre et se décoiffait les cheveux de nervosité. Je riais souvent sous cape en étant témoin de cela, mais la tendre fraternité que je ressentais pour ma meilleure amie ressortait aussi beaucoup dans ces sourires.

Mon meilleur ami, quant à lui, soupirait la plupart du temps, d'être ainsi abandonné par sa chère et tendre, cependant, pour pouvoir passer, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de temps avec elle, il s'était résigné à réviser à la bibliothèque avec elle.

Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas non plus, très souvent Draco. C'était un élève modèle, lui aussi, il aimait apprendre de nouvelles connaissances. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui 24h/24, surtout après notre première fois ensemble. Sous cette pensée, un sourire béat prit place sur mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement ? Grogna Ron, de mauvaise humeur, comme depuis quelque temps.

-Rien, rougis-je.

-Ah oui ? Se moqua-t-il, un sourire narquois, sur le visage.

-Parfaitement ! Rétorquai-je, de mauvaise foi, vexé.

-Je suis certain que tu penses à quelque chose de pas très catholique !

-N'importe quoi ! Répliquai-je, rougissant, en me levant pour partir.

Il se mit à rire franchement et quoique vexé, je souris en pensant qu'il était maintenant de meilleure humeur. Draco sortit en même temps que moi de la Grande Salle et me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirai de bonheur. Il me plaqua gentiment contre le mur le plus proche et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

-Tu m'as manqué, Amour, dit-il soudain.

-C'est toi, qui passes ton temps à réviser dans ton coin, dans l'espoir de battre Mione..., murmurai-je, à mon tour.

-Je suis un Malfoy, je me dois d'être le meilleur dans ce que je fais.

-Et la plupart du temps, c'est le cas, le complimentai-je, mais lorsqu'il s'agit des études, Hermione te bat, mon Ange.

-Harry, tu viens de dire que j'étais la plupart du temps, le meilleur, mais est-ce aussi le cas... au lit ? Me taquina-il en murmurant les derniers mots dans mon oreille, me faisant rougir.

-Sadique ! Chuchotai-je, la gorge sèche.

-Alors ? Rit-il.

-Oui ! Tu es content ? Marmonnai-je.

-Ouais, répondit-il. Je t'aime, 'Ry.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drakynounet, me moquai-je.

-Ah non ! Pas cet effroyable surnom, s'il te plait ! Il est... horrible ! Hésita mon blondinet sur le meilleur adjectif.

-Ah bon ? Moi, je le trouve...

Je n'eus jamais le temps de finir ma phrase que deux lèvres gourmandes happaient les miennes, me faisant sourire et rire un peu, dans le baiser. À la fin de celui-ci, Draco me regarda sévèrement.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, je n'utiliserai plus ce surnom ridiculement ridicule, souris-je.

-J'espère bien ! Bon, mon Amour, il faut que je te laisse, me dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau, chastement cette fois.

-Tu vas encore m'abandonner pour les révisions ? Cruel que tu es, soupirai-je dramatiquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et oui, cher Amour, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te laisser. Le ou plutôt les devoirs m'appellent, finit-il en riant.

-Si tel est le cas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais ne me laisse pas trop longtemps, ou tu risques de me manquer cruellement...

-Bien entendu, très cher. Allez, à bientôt, mon Amour, termina-t-il avec plus de sérieux, en m'embrassant encore.

Il se détacha ensuite de moi et partit en se retournant à chaque fois qu'il avait fait trois ou quatre pas. Arrivé au tournant, il me fit un signe de main et un baiser volant. Je lui rendis les deux en souriant narquoisement et en mimant un « Hufflepuff » sur mes lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec frénésie, me faisant exploser de rire. Il sourit tendrement et disparut enfin.

A mi-juin, Ron me demanda si je voulais passer le premier mois des vacances chez lui. J'acceptais disant à Dray que je passerai le deuxième mois avec lui. Alors les examens se passèrent et ce fut une période de stress accentuée par les complaintes de Mione. Nous réussîmes tout de même à faire de notre mieux et finalement, le jour des vacances, les résultats furent bons pour tout le monde et excellents pour ma meilleure amie et mon petit-ami qui s'étaient battus pour la première place, finalement remportée par Mione, à cause de la note de Métamorphose de mon blondinet.

Nous primes pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express et je me mis sur les genoux de mon Prince des Glaces, comme j'aimai à l'appeler dans ses moments de colère froide ou de jalousie et on s'embrassa pendant presque tout le trajet, nous disant au revoir...

Le mois de juillet passa avec une lenteur exacerbée. Non seulement Draco me manquait, mais en plus, il faisait une chaleur du diable. Je transpirais encore plus que lors de l'été de ma cinquième année et ce n'était pas peu dire... Pourtant, j'appréciais d'être chez ma famille adoptive et de jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny et Bill, qui était en vacances, et était venu les passer chez ses parents.

Ce mois-là fut aussi ponctué de sorties diverses et variées. Je faisais découvrir à mes amis, les joies du monde Moldu. Soit, la piscine, qui avait été très appréciée par eux tous, pouvant ainsi nous rafraichir un minimum, le cinéma, qui avait émerveillé Ron et Ginny, les jumeaux étant occupés par leur magasin, n'avaient pu venir et les boutiques en tous genres.

Enfin, le jour de mon anniversaire arriva. Je fus réveillé par une Ginny sautant sur mon lit comme une enfant à qui on venait de promettre une bonne glace, et qui criait des « Joyeux Anniversaire, 'Ry ! » à tout bout de champ. Je finis par me lever, un peu grognon mais amusé et allai me préparer. Je ressortis frais et dispo -autant qu'on puisse l'être avec la chaleur ambiante- et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Chacune des personnes de la famille Weasley qui étaient présentes me souhaita un « Joyeux anniversaire ». Je les en remerciai en souriant et après un rapide petit-déjeuner, on sortit dans la cour pour accueillir Mione... seulement, elle n'était pas seule, à ma grande surprise et à mon grand bonheur.

Lorsque je vis des cheveux plus blancs que blonds, je commençai doucement mais sûrement à courir. Je finis par me précipiter dans les bras de Draco et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Il rit dans le baiser et me serra plus fort dans ses bras musclés. Quand il me lâcha, je restai blotti dans ses bras et lui murmurai des « Je t'aime » pendant cinq bonnes minutes, suivis par des « Tu m'as manqué, mon Ange ». Et lui souriait et m'embrassait le front, me répondant qu'il m'aimait aussi et que je lui avais beaucoup manqué, moi aussi. Il me chuchota aussi un « joyeux anniversaire, mon Amour » dans l'oreille et je frissonnai de désir et de plaisir mêlés, en le remerciant.

Je saluai aussi Mione, ainsi que Remus et Severus, qui étaient venus, eux aussi et, sous le sourire moqueur du brun, je boudai légèrement en souriant un peu, ravi de tous les revoir. On rentra dans la maison et alla dans la cuisine. Derechef, je fis assoir Draco sur une chaise et pris place sur ses genoux. Tout le monde se mit à rire de mon comportement de gamin gâté et bientôt, les cadeaux arrivèrent en une pile sur la table.

Je regardai tous ces paquets avec des yeux ronds et souris avec émotion. J'ouvris le premier paquet et découvris des farces et attrapes qui venaient des jumeaux à n'en pas douter. Puis, j'en ouvris un autre et en sortis un livre sur les différentes plantes médicinales, venant d'Hermione, à qui j'avais confié que je souhaitais faire des études de médicomagie. Ensuite vint le tour d'un paquet dans lequel je trouvai une paire de gant de Quidditch, venant de Ginny et Ron. Un autre avec une multiprise qui me fit rire en sachant que M Weasley ne devait pas savoir à quoi cela servait. Un kit du parfait Maraudeur avec des tonnes de photos de mes parents, de Sirius et de Remus quand ils étaient à Poudlard et après. Bizarrement, sur certaines photos, on voyait parfaitement qu'un sort avait servi à effacer une personne que je savais être Peter Pettigrew. Enfin, je reçus un livre de « Potions pour les nuls » de la part de Severus, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, moi compris.

Je remerciais tout le monde et vis que Draco sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Je me tournai vers lui et patientai. Il me tendit deux petits paquets. J'ouvrai celui qui avait une forme plus ronde et y découvris la fameuse potion. Je lui sautai au cou en l'embrassant et il me murmura à l'oreille qu'il faudrait qu'on essaie, me faisant rougir. Après cela, il reprit le deuxième cadeau et s'agenouilla devant moi. Je le regardai avec surprise et il attrapa ma main.

-Harry James Potter, tu es l'élu de beaucoup de gens mais tu es surtout l'élu de mon coeur, alors je te demande si tu accepterais de passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés ?

-Oui, murmurai-je en une voix chargée d'émotion.

Il se releva, ouvrit le paquet, puis l'écrin et en sortit deux anneaux. Il me mit celui en forme de serpent qui se mord la queue et qui a une émeraude à la place de l'oeil et je lui mis le double serpent dont les yeux étaient des rubis. On s'embrassa alors que nos amis applaudissaient.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Suite et fin dans quelques secondes ! =)<strong>

**Laissez tout de même une petite review sur ce chapitre, ça fait toujours (ou presque lol) plaisir ! ^^  
><strong>


	9. Epilogue où tout va pour le mieux

Reuh ! ^^

**Titre** : La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie.

**Dislaimer** : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une fic ou deux (voire plus...) les personnages de JK Rowling. Toutefois, ils ne m'apportent aucun bénéfice...

**Couples** : DMHP (principalement ^^), SSRL, RWHG, BZTN, GW/OC, PPHA, SFDT, NLLL...

**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Humour, Friendship, Family, Time Travel, MPREG...

**Raiting** : M pour Lemon vers la fin et MPREG.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Au début, ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu le nombre de pages open office qu'il y avait, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis, cela m'a permis de faire plaisir à ma chère Petite Sœur ;).

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cet épilogue ne vous déçoive pas ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue :<span> Où tout va pour le mieux.

Mes enfants venaient de rentrer de leur périple dans le passé alors que je me caressais le ventre, pris de contractions soudaines mais pas inattendues. Je me tournai vers Draco, qui était professeur de potions à Poudlard depuis que Sev' s'était retiré et lui envoyai un regard significatif. Le bébé arrivait... et on était encore dans le train.

Il venait juste de se rappeler de tout ce qu'on avait réellement vécu pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard et je l'avais regardé avec un rictus moqueur alors que ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Mione s'était tournée à un moment vers moi et me dit :

-Tu ne parlais pas des jumelles Patil, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas, 'Ry ?

-Effectivement, je parlais d'Ange et d'Ali'.

-Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire ? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Non... ouille, Dray, il faut qu'on y aille.

-Comment ça se fait ? M'ignora la jeune femme.

-C'est moi qui les aie fait partir dans le passé et mon moi du passé qui les a fait revenir dans le présent... ou le futur à ce moment-là... Aïe... Dray !

-On y va, dit-il en se concentrant en serrant ma main d'une part et son pendentif d'autre part pour nous téléporter à Ste Mangouste.

L'accouchement se passa comme pour les deux autres -si on prend en compte que les jumelles sont nées le même jour, on dira que je n'ai subi que trois accouchement dans ma vie..., et vint au monde en pleurant légèrement un petit garçon qu'on appela Colin. Il était brun aux yeux bleus-gris, comme Ali' et il était magnifique, comme mes trois autres enfants. Je le serrais tendrement dans mes bras et Draco le prit ensuite, en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Je suis fier de toi, Amour, tu as bien travaillé.

-Je sais, je sais, dis-je avec fierté, quoique d'une voix un peu mollassonne.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, je viendrai te voir demain et on rentrera dans nos appartements ensemble, d'accord ?

-Hum..., acquiesçai-je d'un ton endormi.

-Je t'aime, 'Ry, affirma-t-il en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres en un chaste baiser. Je vous aime, tous les deux, ajouta mon beau blond en embrassant le front de Colin.

-Je t'aime aussi, dis-je en m'endormant.

Alors qu'il déposait Colin dans le berceau près de mon lit, j'eus juste le temps de le voir partir que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, il vint nous chercher après ses cours, vers quinze heures. Je l'embrassai, pris mon nouveau fils dans mes bras et nous partîmes pour Poudlard, montrer leur nouveau frère à mes enfants. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et des « oh, il est trop mignon ! » se firent entendre. J'attendis en faisant un rictus moqueur.

-Un Malfoy-Potter n'est jamais mignon ! Rétorqua mon mari me faisant exploser de rire, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'assistance.

-Ca me rappelle des souvenirs..., dis-je faussement nostalgique.

-La ferme, marmonna mon blondinet, boudeur.

-Essaie de me la faire fermer, me moquai-je.

Il m'attrapa doucement dans ses bras, pour ne pas blesser Colin qui dormait toujours au creux des miens et m'embrassa avec passion. Me relâchant à bout de souffle, il me murmura :

-C'est bien fait pour toi, il fallait pas me tenter...

-Mais je ne me suis pas plaint, répliquai-je en souriant béatement.

On se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs et nous nous assîmes à nos places de pendant les repas. A seize heures, ce n'était pas un repas qu'il y avait, ce n'était que des adolescents faisant leurs devoirs sous la surveillance d'un ou plusieurs professeurs. À savoir, pour cette heure-ci, Mione et Neville. Mes filles et Maël demandèrent à « tante Mione » s'il pouvait aller voir leur petit frère. Elle accepta de bon coeur et mes deux blonds (sur trois) et ma brunette préférées s'approchèrent en courant presque pour les deux plus jeunes et avec un empressement visible que sur le visage pour le plus vieux. Angela et Alizée furent en extase devant leur frère et dirent :

-Ouais, on va pouvoir jouer aux grandes soeurs protectrices et embêtantes !

-Trop cool, s'écria Ali toute seule.

-C'est clair, ajouta Angela.

-Bon les pestes, vous allez laisser mon petit frère dormir ? Demanda Maël, nous faisant rire et faisant bouder lesdites « pestes ».

-T'es pas sympa, Maël, j'espère que... comment il s'appelle au fait ? Demanda Ange en se tournant vers moi.

-Colin, ça vous plait ?

-Ouais, c'est trop... mignon, ajoutèrent-elles en se tournant vers leur Père qui grogna un nouveau « les Malfoy-Potter ne sont jamais mignons, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète... » qui fit rire tout notre petite famille.

-Donc, j'espère que Colin ne sera pas comme toi plus tard ! Finit Angela en regardant son grand frère dans les yeux.

-On verra... en attendant, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dans nos appartements avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne veuille manger..., conseillai-je à Draco.

On se leva de table alors que mes filles hurlèrent soit un « Ethan » pour Alizée, soit un « Gabe » pour Angela et qu'elles couraient vers les jumeaux de Neville et Luna en sautillant et disant :

-T'as vu comment il est beau mon petit frère ?

-Oui, il est tout petit et c'est un bébé assez mignon, répondit Ethan.

-Il est mignon comme tout, ajouta Gabriel.

-Un Malfoy-Potter n'est...

-... jamais mignon, oui on le sait, maintenant viens, le coupai-je en riant.

-Et ne vous approchez pas de mes filles, bande de... !

-De quoi, oncle Dray ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits.

-Bande de sales petits monstres ! Je vous interdis de pervertir mes filles ! Râla mon blondinet.

-Bon, mon Ange, tu viens ou tu veux rester dormir dans la Grande Salle ? Une nuit sans moi ne t'a pas suffi ?

-J'arrive, hurla-t-il presque.

En riant, nous rejoignîmes nos appartements et je déposai Colin dans le berceau qui avait été celui de mes trois enfants avant lui. Effectivement, les jumelles n'avaient jamais voulues être séparées, alors elles s'étaient serrées ensemble dans le berceau, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assez grandes pour dormir dans un vrai lit. J'embrassai son front alors que je sentis des bras entourer ma taille et une tête se poser sur la mienne. Draco et moi regardâmes notre nouveau petit ange pendant un moment, nous disant que notre vie était vraiment magnifique et pleine de bonheur et tout cela, en grande partie grâce à la Magie.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin... J'espère de tout coeur que cette fic vous a intéressé un minimum XD.<strong>** Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin... J'aime avoir votre avis ;P.**

**Un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissée au cours de celle-ci et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, qui sait ? ;)**


End file.
